Life of a Fox
by Azaira
Summary: I was reincarnated into a baby, reborn as chakra, built a new life in a dangerous world, and had it taken from me. My planned escape from capture worked, yet nature seems to decide my fate. Eventual Strong!Kitsune!Fem!Naruto Reincarnation Rebirth Time-Travel Self-Insert OC Sexual Themes and/or Content.
1. Prologue

**Life of a Fox - Author's Note & Short Recap Prologue**

* * *

Disclaimer: A Naruto where I wrote it? It don't exist!

Tags: SI, OC Behaviour, Strong, Kitsune, Fem, Naruto, Death, Violence, Language, Humor, Da Fluffyness, Possibility of the Dirty Things, Anything is Possible? Maybe even Time Travel?

 **Life of a Fox** follows after **Rebirth of a Fox** \- if you haven't read, I suggest you do! ;D  
Any problems you have with either story _should_ be solved by just reading the Part 1 Notes.

To those who have read the prologue story, yes **it** get's removed! :D  
It was major plot device to cause multiple happenings, show her natural animalistic tendencies, and other various reasons…  
It's in the Part 1 End Notes. 

* * *

Uzumaki Naruna, a human being, reincarnated from another world after his body gave out.

Her father's seal design hadn't entered its finished form yet, and an accident forced her body to meld with the Yang Kurama. The infusion of chakra was perhaps the best situation for her. She gained people into her life, allowing her to start learning skillsets away from prying eyes, her knowledge allowing her the ability to train more efficiently, in less time. This allowed slight advantages over her peers.

She aged, gaining knowledge, and abilities. Power over plants, life chakra itself, actual regeneration on par with Kurama's, along with several other talents. She found her contract, and her calling.

LIfe goes awry and plans were ripped apart. The tanuki hated her scent, and his revenge was dangerous. His container was to be her mate. The tanuki's scheme was working, but. But the world had other plans. The container put her to sleep, and when she awoke, her world was destroyed. With nothing left, her skills gone, her power useless, she used her final technique. A last resort. And nature has decided her place. 

* * *

Please read **Rebirth of a Fox** if you have not. It's good, I promise! And definitely different than you think! If you have an issue, trouble following the story, or anything pertinent, please refer to the Prologue Story! And if you want to skip it… At least read the notes at the end? XD

I posted this as a new story, since it practically is!  
Anyone who has read it, thank you, and hope you like the rest! :3

There is(will be) a description of her in the Chapter 3. 'A Fox and Her Gift'  
On my profile page, there are links to similar images to my character. ^^ 

* * *

If someone is decent with English corrections, and editing for better or more well written statements, I would appreciate more help on that front. Checking my own work doesn't fix much unfortunately... My only requirement is having read the entirety of the first story and its Part 1 notes, and actual help. Just remember I write daily! :)


	2. New World

**New World**

* * *

In the middle of a forest, there was a small red flash, hidden by brush and trees, shaded from the sunlight, a small 'pop' echoing after it as air was displaced.

What appeared from the flash was a strange fourteen or fifteen year old girl. Her young image was strange. She was covered nearly from head to toe in blood, still flowing from open injuries. Her clothing ripped, torn, shredded. On her a skirted short violet kimono, covered with red splotches of blood, holes torn through it, were slowly closing. The final piece of attire was a single glove that was heavily torn

She is laying face down, hiding her face, and her odd, yet beautiful hair was billowing around her. Long and red, with various orange tinted highlights running through it, with the long strands ending in a shiny golden-blonde, the bangs looking a little too long in her face.

Her slightly pale body, thin and sleek, sprawled on the grass was healing. Her thin, yet muscled thighs shifting her legs slightly, even as she groaned in pain. Her hands had thin fingers, tightly grasping the grasp underneath her hands. Her body was obviously made for flexibility, dexterity, speed, and ease of quick motions. Obviously more so than strength, power, and force.

Her skinny arms moving closer to her body, blood splattering from quickly closing holes. There was little fat on her body, she was more like a cat, made for motion and flexibility. Oddly enough, she had similar ears to one.

They are more fox-like though, with a tail to match. The fur completely matching her hair. Actually it was more like her hair matched her fur, even the thinness of the strands in her hair matched, and the fullness filling out what would be missing with such thin strands of hair. It was as if her hair truly was lengthened fur.

Her tail was swishing a little back and forth, but she didn't move yet. Her ears twitched at strange sounds around her, familiar, close, yet unexpected. She moved her head up, showing her face to her surroundings.

A beautiful visage, again looking similar to a cat. A thin jawline converging on a slightly pointed chin, shaping up to her beautiful pale-pink lips. On each cheek are three thin furred red whiskers, matched by her thin eyebrows. They perfectly framed her eyes, a gorgeous violet, matching in colour to her kimono, with slitted pupils running through. Truly a cat-like face, or fox-like in her situation.

Only mere moments from her appearance the only indication of a wound on her body was the blood. Her kimono's holes were still visible, but the small ones were only half the size now. The big one in the middle of her back, almost centered on her spine, was still slowly closing, but would obviously take a few minutes.

Eventually her groaning subsided as her movements quickened. She pulled her arms under her, and started pushing herself up off the ground. She leaned back and sat on her small bottom with her knees spread in front of her, and feet on the ground to either side of her butt. Her hands moved in between her thin thighs.

She just sat there staring in front of her for a moment, then a tear slid down her face. Then the other side. And a dam burst, and she wailed. She cried in a voice that should never be heard from one so young. Her voice was beautiful, but her wail was horrible. She was crying and screaming, even as motionless as she was, it was obvious she was thrashing around inside.

She was hurt, in pain, utter inconsolable pain. Her shrill wail continued for seconds… minutes… hours... She just continued until she fell forward into the bloody grass in front of her. It was awful watching something like this. It would pain anyone to hear such obvious pain resounding from a beautiful young girl. Especially one as beautiful as she.

Her world had to have shattered for a reaction such as that...

Then something strange happened just after she collapsed. Her tail spread from itself, creating another...and another, and another, until seven tails were visibly counted. All slightly thinner than her thick, bushy, fuzzy, beautiful original tail. It was as if the original tail wasn't her real tail, and that these merged to form it. Which is entirely possible.

Slowly her body turned to the side, her tails helping, and she curled up. Her tails started flowing around her body, wrapping her in self-felt safety. Converging around her body, they were slowly encasing her sleeping form in a furry blanket. Her arms capturing a tail from between her legs to her chest, her knees drawing up to cradle said tail, another four tails wrapping from under and over her body to wrap around her legs, another wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her upper body warm and safe, and a final one flowing under her head and over her face.

Her entire body was a furry ball of cozyness, encased in red, oranges, and gold. Eventually her motions stopped and there was no doubt she would sleep for a while. Hopefully for at least the rest of the day and night. She would need her rest if that wail was anything to go by.

Eventually I felt I could take my eyes off the poor girl. Her figured was saddening, I could tell even the forest felt her pain. The trees had drooped down, the flowers closing their petals together, even the grass around her had looked less lively than before. It was as if her pain was shared with her surroundings. Even my heart ached for her loss. And I didn't even know what she went through.

Then something strange happened. Around her, the saddened plants, at least they seemed saddened, starting standing back up. It was as if now that she had cried all her pain away, the life around her started regaining their energy even as she does sleeping. The grass was growing taller, flowing towards her. The trees were actually starting to grow new leaves. The flowers reopening or blooming from their buds. It was as if her very presence affected the life around her, so much so that it was actually giving life to her surroundings.

Her kimono was literally patching itself, and completely healed now, even the fist sized hole that was only barely visible had since disappeared, like her clothes were made of plants as well, regenerating their form.

' _She's amazing,'_ I couldn't help but think to myself. She had just spring up out of nowhere, and yet she had already affected so much around her with her very presence. Probably even myself…

' _I need to tell my summoner. No doubt he's worried I've been gone so long with such a simple task as retrieving a letter. But this… this was worth the delay.'_

Immediately the strange, striped, little rodent scampered off from his perch, hopping from tree to tree, headed towards his summoner…

* * *

Waking up from my cozy sleep was painful. The memories of the previous day had flowed into my brain. What I had done after my capture was probably the most traumatic, and yet the most hopeful. Not only had I lost all my loved ones during a time I couldn't remember, I had lost all control over my own body. It was hard to even stand the first time.

Unraveling my tails from my slender form, I moved to try and stand up again. My tears from the previous day had all dried up. I had cried my heart out, and then cried some more. My body had never let me think long on my bad experiences, nor did it let me brood over them often.

Honestly I was thankful for this. I truly didn't know if it was because of my body displaying the original Naruto's nature, or if it was my chakra healing myself like it does everything around me. Even so, the pain in my heart wouldn't go away. I had lost my adoptive mother, her loving embrace, her tender care, her warm arms to wrap around my body at night. My Jiji, he had died in the war still… if Danzo was still alive, he probably had a hand in it. He was always a conniving bastard.

Kakashi, my shishou, was gone trying to save me. Jiraiya with him, the old pervert had grown on me too. They went together to try and free me. They gave their lives for me, just like my bodies, no, my parents. Kaa-Chan... So many tried to so hard to save me all throughout my life. They had given me everything. Everything they had, and yet I wasn't there for them when they needed me. Now Danzo has taken my life away from me... in addition to theirs.

But I have a second chance now. With renewed determination, I pushed my pain aside, there was no reason to dwell on things that haven't happened yet. At least I hoped not, I still didn't know where I was… or rather, when. They could be alive, and I would save them!

Slowly moving myself off the ground, I looked around in the early morning dawn. The dew on the ground shining around me. The tree's rustling with the slight breeze. The flowers beautiful.

Yet I still couldn't truly enjoy it. I was still in pain, my heart broken yesterday, my body had recovered yet I couldn't control my motions well. My limbs were weak, probably from not moving for years, or maybe because I had grown without proper nutrition to fuel the growth. Maybe even both.

Then there was my balance. My limbs were longer, I was older, my body matured a bit, with my breasts more full than before, leaving my front slightly heavier. Nagato said two years. I was nearly thirteen, so now I was nearly fifteen. From what I know, my body won't grow past that, and I'll get my eighth tail soon.

Then there was my chara. I knew for a fact I couldn't control a single jutsu besides the Bijuudama. And even then, I would probably blow myself up trying, since I couldn't control the size anymore. More likely than not, my target would be too close to use the jutsu on effectively without being out of the blast radius. My control was truly gone, all those years of work…

My depression came back full force, I had lost everything. Even knowing the techniques, I could only use those that didn't require too much control. Basically I was left with clones… They would be my godsend! I could use them to regain control, as I had been doing for years in attempts to perfect it!

' _But first… my body is filthy!'_

I attempted to create my clones sealless, an effort that failed dismally. I couldn't even flow my chakra anywhere near what was required of the technique. My control truly was dead. Sighing, I formed the hand seal for the jutsu, and immediately two clones popped up… I wanted ten!

Sighing, I just let it be and continued, "Alright! You both know what to do! You! rather than trying to stick to a tree first, try something stationary on the ground, a large rock. We don't want to leave a destroyed forest in our wake after all… Yea, I don't want to leave a bunch of stumps trying to walk up tree after tree. We still don't know where we are, and I don't want to draw enemies out if we are in foreign territory. And you," pointing to my other clone, "try to regain our sense of balance."

They both nodded and proceeded to get to work. In seconds they were both out of sight. Truly I needed at least basic movement if I wanted to be sure I could survive, wherever or whenever I was.

Sighing, I raised my hands in front of my face to look at them, thinking about everything all over again. Start to finish. My heart ached once again, and another tear dripped down my face… I shook it off though, I needed to figure everything out!

It was then I noticed my glove. My slitted eyes widened in realization. ' _I lost nearly all my seals! Just two storage seals left!'_ I had spread everything out between five seals to ensure I could. There was one on the inside of my battle kimono for my special memoirs, like my mother's katana Benihime that my body wasn't suited for, and the basic guides to Fuuinjutsu that I no longer read.

All the advanced Fuuinjutsu scrolls I would need were sealed in my thigh socks. And I only held weapons, brush, ink, and empty scrolls in my gloves... I was left with a single one of my twin tanto, a brush without ink, two small scrolls, and about a dozen of each type of senfa.

The memento's sealed inside my kimono were practically worthless to me. At least unless I wanted to sell them. I had little use for the writing tools, unless I wanted to send messages. So really, my tanto and half my senfa were all I was left with.

Honestly I was glad I was left with at least this much. If my seals weren't invisible on my gloves, like the seals on my belly were, I'm sure Danzo would have already attempted to remove them from my person. And even then, whatever Nagato did practically left me with nothing!

Truly, I had lost so much…

Again, I shook my head. There was nothing I could do thinking over my losses now, only what I have. What I can gain. Getting information on where and when I am. And making sure I don't mess up again. But this had taught me a good life lesson - don't believe in rumors, verify the facts, and if you plan on changing something, make sure you do it properly and set up countermeasures and redundancies. I should have finished Danzo off from the beginning…

Shaking my head again, furry hair shaking with it, I slapped myself. This wasn't doing anything, just sitting here thinking! Looking around, all I saw was forest. I needed to wash myself off. I was sticky, gooey, and icky. I was just plain feeling gross! Sniffing the air, I could smell the scent of a hot spring nearby. That hot steamy water~!

I couldn't help but melt at that thought. Cleanliness~ after two whole years… ' _That's just weird to think about...'_

I started slowly walking in the direction of the scent. Slowly balancing myself to keep from falling. Straightening my motions. Paying attention to my steps. My naked feet walking along soft grass, tickling the bottoms and between my toes… shivering at the ticklish feeling I was attempting to ignore, I continued. Arms helping balance slightly, tails swishing behind me…

Immediately I merged my tails into one again, slightly helping my sense of balance. My weight wasn't all over behind me now, and my tail could actually help manage my motions. Indeed it got slightly easier to walk. And eventually I was doing fine without waving my arms around slightly.

I noticed I was weaker, slower than I remembered. Much slower. Really, my body was probably lower chuunin speed now, maybe not even that. Whatever the effect staying still for two years had on my body, it obviously wasn't good…

Eventually, I found the spring, in a mass of rocks, surrounded by trees and flowers. It looked like it wasn't even taken care of, actually more like it hadn't even been found. There was a small stream flowing from it, and there was practically nothing but overgrowth surrounding it.

It was perfect. I could clean up while staying in hiding!

Slowly, I unraveled my freshly healed clothing, unraveling my obi's bow from behind me to pull it off, letting my kimono flow open in the front. I laid it down next to the water, and continued to slowly pull open my halter-top-like short-skirted kimono. It's violet colouring splashed with large and small red blotches all over. Again, I laid it next to the water, waiting to clean later.

Then I looked at my glove. It was small, it's missing pieces not regenerating due to being completely severed, it was actually fingerless now, looking as it they had been ripped off. It was only as if my glove stayed because my hand was clenched in a fist, yet I knew it was something else, somehow. But there wasn't any way to figure that out now… I pulled it off, and set it inside my obi, hiding it from view, as well as ensuring its safety from accidental loss.

Lastly I slipped a thin forefinger in between my silken panties and slowly pushed it down my legs, flowing down my soft body until I could slip a leg out, then the other. The silky smooth embrace of cloth leaving my body. I put the little piece of plant-cloth with my glove.

Looking towards the water, I couldn't help but feel excited. It wasn't often I got to enjoy a hot spring, much less an empty one. The steam rising was intoxicating to my sight. Slowly, I slipped my slender body into the water. One foot following the other. Slowly my long legs slipped down, the heat rising up each one as I continued in. Flowing up my thighs, over my hips, waist, and reaching up to my breasts, caressing all of my sensitive skin, until finally it reached my neck. My long fur floating around me even as I sighed in utter love with the feeling.

Again, hot springs were heaven. The rest of the world could fade away… and it did. The warm water rinsing all my emotions clean, heating up and caressing my body from the pain I felt. The soft flow of water massaging my sensitive skin into bliss. Truly, this was Kami-Sama's abode. And I slipped away. The world around me disappeared. Nothing existed but my body, the pleasure, sense of relief, of calm bliss. Nothing... and I fell asleep.

It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours. It could have been days for all I knew. The pleasure had taken hold of my very being. But it ended slowly, yet abruptly.

My ear twitched at something familiar and unwanted. Then it happened again. My excellent hearing picking it up a third time. In fact it was getting closer. It was disrupting Kami's blessing on my being. I was at peace. My body was being internally attacked for years, and set to rot. Then it was given a place to finally get comfort, and something is disturbing my peace.

I instinctually growled, though it was quiet. I didn't want to disrupt my own peace after all.

"...Beautiful." It was quiet. It was loud. It was male. And it was extremely close…

For a second I didn't understand how the word was created. I was the only one here. Nobody was around for quite a ways, my emotion sense would have picked up on it…

My violet eyes snapped open, widening in embarrassed horror, "EEEEK! Pervert!" I screamed, even as I turned slightly away from the male watching me, splitting my tails apart instinctively covering my private parts with my hands, and my tails doubly copying the effect, but instead covering my whole front and the bottom half of my face even as I flushed a furious red, attempting to copy my hair.

"Cute…" he said, then his eyes widened as he took in my words. "S-Sorry!" He turned away quickly.

Truly, this was embarrassing. "W-What are you doing here?!" I asked frantically even as I moved away towards my clothes. He didn't reply for some reason, and stayed quiet even as I maneuvered my way out of the warm water, tails covering my body from his view, even if he was turned away.

Quickly, yet clumsily, I pulled my kimono around my body, slipping my arms through the upper halter strap, and pulling it closed in front. Grabbing my obi, I pulled my panties and ruined glove out of the thin material and quickly slipped my panties up my legs, one at a time, and forced my hand into my glove. Then I proceeded to wrap my obi around my waist, under my breasts, and tied the silken sash into a clumsy bow behind me.

My blush never leaving my face the entire time, rather my heated visage just got redder as I thought about being seen like that. He had even seen my tails now! And.. and he called me… ' _cute?'_

My embarrassment just doubled. I had never been called cute by a male. Girls called me adorable, and cute all the time. But they always called other girls that. Only three people had ever complimented me on my looks, and they were all females. Of course the embarrassment was there, but they were just teasing. While this man meant it a completely different way…

I merged my wet tails together, letting the water clutter together, and quickly dripping down my singular tail now. My long wet fur just adding to the feeling, even as I pulled it out from my kimono. Eventually I did all I could do.

"...You can turn around now…and explain who you are and why you're peeking on me taking a bath…" I asked in a hard voice. I doubted I could pull off my mother's technique in this situation, especially with my single tail flowing around my side, between my hugging arms, and covering the lower half of my face. So I went with a hard embarrassed death glare shooting out from over the golden end of my tail.

He turned around, a slight blush on his face. He was wearing a light-coloured pin-stripped high-waist pants with a kimono shirt over a long sleeved haori. Long dark red hair pulled back into a low pony tail. A much darker red than an Uzumaki, almost black. A slight blush on his face, as he now blatantly taking my figure in with green eyes.

"Ah… I apologize. My name is Senju Kojima." My eyes slightly widened at that. I had never met another Senju. I knew there were some left, but the ones I knew of weren't shinobi. Or I hadn't heard of one at least. There may be still some roaming Senju apparently…

"I apologize for my rudeness, however my summon had alerted me to a young girl in obvious distress. Her form bloody and injured and in pain… though it looks like you're moving just fine, despite the blood."

That shocked me. This man's summons had seen me, and I hadn't noticed it? How?

"...As you can see I am fine. It would be best if you left, however, since I wish to finish cleaning my clothes."

"If you wish, you could come to the clan compounds and we can take care of you there…?"

I couldn't help but tilt my head to the side at that. Confusion in my thoughts. I ignored it though, "In Konoha?"

He raised an eyebrow at my question, "No. Where is that?"

Both of my eyebrows shot up, slitted eyes widening. ' _It couldn't be...'_

"What country are we in?" I honestly couldn't help but ask. The information was definitely needed now.

This time he replied calmly. It was obvious to him I wasn't where I thought I was, "We are in the land of Fire. I don't know if I would call it a nation, though we do have a Daimyo."

I couldn't help but wish I had actually listened in history class at the academy rather than sleeping now… ' _I blame Naruto's genetic traits for this...'_

But now I knew when I was. Or, at least, I knew a generalized when. And it was scary to consider. It wasn't supposed to send me back that far! ' _Damn...'_

So, I moved on to the one thing that could identify the timeline, at least a little bit. "Do you know the name Senju Hashirama?" My nervousness might be a bit too apparent there, but I was still hiding my face with my bushy tail. Mostly.

That one got a small reaction out of him, but definitely not a good one. He blinked, tilted his head to the side in thought for a second, then shook his head. There was no way a Senju would not know that name. If it's true, the maybe my seal hadn't altered as much as I thought. I quickly scanned my surroundings looking for a landmark… and then I saw it. Slightly peeking through the trees, I could see the Hokage Monument. Rather, I could see the mountain that would later be called such. Not a single face was visible.

I was in Konoha. My location was correct. My seal had worked perfectly, too perfectly. I had escaped imminent death by Juubi resurrection. Here was a second chance, despite the years traversed. But still, I couldn't help but think of the trouble this could cause if I wasn't careful.

Ever since coming to this world, I never really used any bad language. But really I couldn't help but mutter to myself, "Damn it."


	3. A Fox and Her Gift

**A Fox and Her Gift** \- Sorry if it's a little over descriptive

* * *

I was shocked, horrified, scared, rather I was just a maelstrom of emotions. Not only had I traveled further back than I wanted, I had traveled over a hundred years into the past, at minimum. There was so much that could go wrong with me here!

But… Maybe not. I heard a theory that little drops spread out, creating far reaching effects, yet they grow smaller over time, inherently disappearing eventually. So maybe, so long as I don't kill anyone, or at least don't kill shinobi, not that I would have a reason to kill a civilian, maybe things will just disappear…?

Should I go into hiding? Should I look for more information on the time I'm in? My loved ones may not have died in this time period, but they don't exist yet either! This is so confusing…

Just then, there was a loud crash from quite a distance away in the forest… then I received memories from a clone. I just had to slap myself for her stupidity. No, my own stupidity…? It's like they just ignore my orders sometimes, despite knowing I'm the original! Like… they're me... I just sighed.

Apparently she had managed to stick her hand to a large rock, so she thought it was safe to move on to a tree. Cue tree explosion and a clone flying through the air until she hits wood to dispel.

"You okay? That little sound something you know something about little miss?"

My slitted eyes snapped up over towards the man in front of me. ' _I forgot he was here!'_

"Yea.. just a little experiment gone wrong apparently" I replied a bit truthfully.

"I see, you know I never got your name little fox…" He gave me a bit of a smile, with that.

My violet eyes opened wide. My breath sucked in quickly. ' _This isn't good.'_

It was something I needed to think about. There was no way I could use my clan name in this era. I looked down, only to come across my bloodied kimono again. The area where I had the Uzumaki spiral was mostly covered in blood! ' _He can't see that! I can't let wear this! The Senju are relatives of Uzumaki, I can't say I'm one, especially to him!'_

"No." His jaw just dropped. Obviously he had definitely not expected that. But really, my decline was just more time to give me a chance to think up a name.

" _Uzumaki Naruna, Red, Orange, Kitsune, Flowers, Plants, Life, Gaia…. I want to keep my roots, but maybe something a little different, yet links me to who I am..? Uzu Kitsune Garuna… Uzukitsu Gaina? Uzukitsu Naia!'_ It was perfect. A direct relation to my seal's design and Uzumaki, kitsune, and my life essences! Well, a little wordplay on an English term for it and my name. The Vortex Fox of Life! ' _I love it… Usukitsu Naia.'_

It seemed the guy turned serious after he got over his shock. "Then explain why you're here, in Senju domain, after obviously being in a fight…"

' _W-What?! "Senju Domain"? What…? Just how far back am I?!'_ There was nothing I could remember of clans holding dominions, I had thought they were hidden in small villages or something. But I was sure the clans had gone into hiding their whereabouts nearing the end of the 'Warring Clans' era! ' _Stupid! Baka! BAKA! Should have listened in history! You made a seal for time travel and you didn't think of the possibility of it overreaching?! I have to be at least two-hundred years in the past now...'_

He must have taken my panicked face as worry about what might happen to me, since he sighed, "Listen, you're not in trouble, you were obviously grievously injured and trying to survive. My summon had told me you heal fast, but you had extensive damage when he first caught sight of you… He said you appeared in a red flash."

My should have just plastered themselves as dinner plates, since they kept widening at all these revelations. ' _A summon saw me appear! Not… good.'_

"Just, either explain why you were attacked, or at least who you are and what you're planning now."

For a few moments I was quiet, before sighing, "Uzukitsu Naia… I was attacked by someone for my special traits. Greed is common in humans after all. As for what I am doing from here… I truly do not know. At minimum I need to remake my outfit, there's obviously missing spots at the hem of my kimono, and I have lost most of the rest… Then maybe to figure out if I can do anything or if I should go into hiding?" I was unsure myself.

He raised an eyebrow. Obviously I was an oddity to him. So many different things possible. But I had answered him, the man was over double my size, two heads taller than me, and most definitely a shinobi. With my current form, I wouldn't be able to even defend myself.

"So, you just want safety?" He asked.

"...Not quite. But for right now, I would like to be able to recreate my clothes, and clean up? I now know this is Senju grounds. I apologize for trespassing, however I am unable to move around in my current state. As such, I wish entrance here for the time being. I will restrict myself to the close-by area, so as not to cause issues, if you wish?"

He looked down, deep in thought. I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous, shifting a little, and my tail moving back into a hugged position. He glanced up and sighed. "You may stay. The area between here and the mountain are your limits."

My ears perked up, and my tail started moving back and forth in my arms. ' _YATTA!'_ Somehow I had managed to secure my own area to live in! And where konoha would pop up eventually. Now I just had to figure out what to do next…

I bowed my head a bit, "Arigatou Gozaimasu, Senju Kojima-San. I am in your debt."

"I see. Do you need material for your new clothing?"

Smiling my reply, "No, it is from specially designed from self produced materials. They are crafted with my own skills. You may watch if you wish… Nobody else would be able to even wear it for more than a few days."

He cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

' _Actually… maybe he can help with the material.'_ I thought a bit deviously. A small smile reflecting my thoughts reflected on my whiskered face, "Actually, you could help with my material gathering."

His other eyebrow raised at that, obviously not expecting the change in either answer nor demeanor. "Then, what would you need?"

I sat down, in a Seiza position, then let my feet fall out from under my bottom to the sides, so my butt was directly on the ground. "Seeing as I do not know this area very well," obviously since I'm so far in the past, "it would be extremely helpful if you could gather some plants."

His green eyes blinked several times at my clothing requirement, but I continued.

"I need flexible vines - very flexible and stretchy vines as well. There should be some around here. Then I need a few tree seedlings of each type that grows in the area, especially the flexible and dense ones. There should also be some especially soft grass and flowers, I will require those, I'm sure you know the two I'm talking about. Lastly I need flowers, red, yellow, white, and violet. Make sure there are either roots or seeds of whatever you get."

His jaw continued dropping over the course of my listings. Eyes were bugging out of their sockets. If my situation wasn't so embarrassing and…. yea, so many issues going on that I can't even laugh right now. Truly it was a saddening thought. My loved ones are gone now, yet to be even born, and ' _STOP!'_

Unable to help myself from my train of thought, I came out at my own mental yelling. The man in front of me nodded, and walked away to go to his task. As soon as I felt his presence more than a hundred meters away, I started working on my current attire. The Uzumaki symbol under the blood needed to disappear, and fast! So, using as little of my chakra as currently possible, I forced a bit into the emblem, willing the colors to blot out into each other.

Soon enough my clan crest disappeared completely into a meld of colour. Next I needed to get the blood out of my fur… Reaching up behind my neck, I pulled on the ribbon, and immediately the fur-like hair to the side of my bangs fell forward, framing my face. Looking at my ribbon, it was completely intact, despite obvious abuse. It was truly wonderful how strong chakra thread was, despite its slightly stretchiness.

Sighing, I proceeded back towards the water just a couple feet away, on my hands and knees. I pulled my long fur out from behind my back and over my shoulder into the water, flowing slowly away in the slightly moving water. My head quickly followed, and my fur flowed out over the water. I ran my fingers through the silky texture, ridding it of knots and grime. Eventually, I could feel nothing more from my soaking fur.

Pulling my head up and out of the water, the thin strands of my overfull fur slapped my face… and I moved it to my side, squeezing the extra water out, until I could no more. I quickly tied all of my pin-straight head fur back behind my neck to let it dry.

Just a moment after I had finished, I heard a branch break behind me. Looking over, Kojima had come back with an arm full of seeds and roots, with nothing more on top. Probably because there was so much…? I couldn't figure out which is which until I grew them though. I was just lucky enough my plant control was connected more to my will than actual chakra control. But anything big, I severely doubted I could actually work the way I wanted at this point. Small things… Just small things is what I was left with of my sills. That thought had me groaning inwardly as well.

"Arigato Kojima-San"

He just nodded as he took in my much cleaner fur. Speaking as he set his armload down, "What's next?"

Looking at him in curiosity, I asked him, "would you happen to have a small Doton Jutsu that would leave the ground loose enough for planting?" He nodded to my question. "Would you please clear the grass over there?" I finished by pointing to a small area by the tree-line.

He proceeded to do so, muttering his technique, and slapping his hands on the ground. ' _No hand-seals… he's strong then?'_

Nodding to him in thanks, I stood up, picking up the load he carried, sealing them into my glove for ease. ' _At least using a seal isn't dependent on much chakra control. I know it can be overloaded, but usually the excess is just expunged into the atmosphere.'_

He gave me a funny look as I walked towards the area, before mentioning my trick, "so, are you proficient in sealing? Or is that something another added?"

' _Crap… I knew he would ask too!'_ Sighing, I gave him a little, "I am knowledgeable in at least minor seals, and my own specialized seals."

He nodded with a contemplative look on his face. Obviously he could use that skill of mine, if he is thinking like that. Even as he thought, I was pulling in natural energy into my being. I was very lucky here that I didn't need control, having the essence of the fox.

My fox-connection sage lines appeared, and I felt them. ' _I guess I don't need the contract to have an actual connection to the foxes? Or maybe the connection is still there somehow, as if it connected to my being rather than the contract when I signed…? I might not be able to strengthen or condense the wood very much now without true control, but I can still add a little bit with sage energies. It would also make it easier to move in, getting used to my altered body...'_

I proceeded to pull out seed by seed, and root by root, planting each into the now soft dirt. I quickly emptied my seal of indigenous plants. Soon enough I was maintaining a low spread small aura of chakra, as little as I could muster so as not to just have it all blow up in my face, I saw the tiny seeds and roots taking shape above the ground. Healing their injuries, granting life into them, and allowing their beauty to shine through.

Smiling in my heart at the life I was growing, it calmed my still tumultuous self. Healing others like this always helped me ease whatever pain I was in. It's as if life heals pain. I was sure my own aura was slowly healing my own self, but there was no way to truly tell. The ache was still there from yesterday, but I could at least function today. At least enough to not show it visibly on the outside.

My family was gone though, and I would never truly get them back. Even if they are born again, they won't know me. There was one chance though, in those extra two seals on my smooth belly that have been there since my rebirth. I knew what was in those, and had yet to mess with them. It could truly help eventually. ' _A family…'_

I came out of my thoughts as the trees at the end of the little field grew to decent size for harvesting the wood from the bark. But how to cut them… ' _Tanto! Thank Kami I still have my family weapons! ...no, it has the Uzumaki Crest… My senfa would work, but I want to keep them secret...'_

Sighing, I looked back towards Kojima, who was staring at me intently with obvious wonder and mystification. Apparently Mokuton doesn't run in the family, or at least it's rare… I had never heard of another user after all.

"Do you think you could help me by cutting the trees into meter long stacks of wood? ' _At least there is barely any bark yet on these trees, I don't need to remove it to keep from making brittle clothing… It may actually help in this case.'_

The green eyed man nodded, pulling a short blade out from behind his back. And proceeded to push chakra into the thing as he closed in on his target.

' _I KNEW he had a weapon somewhere. He was too refined in motion, walked like a warrior, and actually knew a Doton jutsu that could actually do what I wanted without hand-seals!. He was just too good to go around unarmed.'_

The young warrior sliced through the trunk of the first tree, then a meter up, and another meter up, slicing vines from the bark even as the tree was downsized. He backed away even as it fell towards the open ground. He proceeded to do the same with the next tree, and then the next two. He looked back at me for confirmation.

"Next I need you to cut them lengthwise, in centimeter thickness. All eight pillars of wood, please" I said with a smile. Truly it was nice having a man do the hard work for once… ' _A man…? I know I'm used to being female, but when have I started thinking along these lines...'_

His eyebrows shot up at the specific instruction of precision, then shook his head and got to work, making quick slices from the sides to the center of each piece of wood, after standing them upright. He was making quick work of the wood.

Honestly it was more funny to me now than irritating. Before I would have just sighed or a little annoyed at myself, yet accepted it. Now I look for the amusement in the change. In the end, I just smiled at myself, holding in a bit of laughter as I watched.

Myself, I was already getting to work on my part though, moving towards the rest of the tree, I pulled off the two types of vines, the stretchy and the flexible. They were far more so than the trees, even when they held the same density. It was amazing how a change in the inner design of a plant could completely alter the way it works.

After separating the long thick strands apart, I moved on to the flowers. I proceeded to pluck the petals of reds, yellows, and violets from plucked buds. Then I healed the bushes and stems to repeat the process. Eventually I had a whole stack of each, plenty to work with in colouring.

Looking over, the man had completed his third log, and was moving on. He would take a little bit to finish, so I moved on. Going back to the vines, there obviously wasn't enough, so I went back to the roots, touching them directly, and extending the two different kinds for several dozen feet before stopping.

Looking over towards the man, he was finishing his fourth, with four more to go. Unsure on if I could even use a tiny bit of my chakra cloak, rather than it just completely encasing my small body, I motioned for him to come slice the vines again, after wrapping them in circles for a single easy slice to each to get even lengths. Luckily the two types of vines were the same density and size, which was kind of odd in and of itself. But it made for easy measuring.

Moving back over to the several large piles of petals, I started new piles, to get the correct colours of my fur and eyes. A few whites into the red, some yellow with red for some orange, a bit of soft dark grass under my feet to darken the light violet, a little red into the yellow, and eventually I had the colours of my fur and eyes in several large piles of thick chunks of mushed petals.

Taking a strand of each type of vine, I proceeded to put them together, on top of the petal chunks, willing the vines to be covered. Then I concentrated on having the vines flow through the mushed petals, with all three twisting into each other, creating a single super soft, smooth, flower smelling vine-like piece of plant. I repeated this process several times until each of the coloured petal chunks were gone. Though there was still several dozen yards of cut vines I had left.

I turned towards the man who had finished cutting the wood and was staring at me in awe. He obviously had never seen anything quite like this before. Actually fusing living existences together was honestly a little awe inspiring to myself as well.

"Okay, could stack one slice of each type of log on top of each other side by side? Keep the first four logs worth of panels separated from another three logs worth, and for the last log, put in two denser log panels per flexible log panel, please." I said as he nodded and continued. I gathered up the vines and proceeded to start laying them across the now two-centimeter thick sections of flat logs.

For the first four, I put more flexible vine into the build, while the other three I put more stretchy, and the last I added very little of either. This would be the difference between my kimono and sleeves verses my gloves, socks, and boots.

We finished quickly, and I was almost ready. Turning towards the open field full of grass, I moved towards a taller section where two different grasses were conjoined. I would need both types. I willed them to grow. Tall. After a foot or so of height, I stopped.

Turning towards the dark haired man, I continued again for his assistance, "Could you please cut the grass?"

He just shook his head this time. The strange ability finally getting past his thoughts. He proceeded to slice the grass with his hidden blade, even as I gathered it up. The mixture didn't have to be even for this.

Moving towards the logs, I spread the grass over the flat panels and vines. Soon enough, I had my materials. This was as close of a mixture I would get to my original without making it myself, and I could always just rework

"So, I just need to watch now."

The sudden voice startled me, fur standing on end for a second, tail straightening, and ears picking up. The reaction got a small chuckle from the man, but I ignored it with a slight blush and a small nod of confirmation.

I moved down towards the panels, hovering my hands over them closely. Slowly, I willed the merger of the materials. If I had the control, I honestly could have manipulated the materials into the right mixture myself without having so much trouble. That was the true reason why my last kimono was so heavy and strong. I was able to compress it, manipulate it, charge it, and strengthen it with pure manipulation. This would be more like my first version, maybe a little tougher with the natural energy flowing through it though.

Combing over the planks, I created large sheets of material slowly. They started melding, and converging together, even as the bits of plants combined, fusing into my base materials. Soon enough I had three sheets of materials. All flat on the ground.

Taking the violet rope vine-flower, I proceeded to cover the kimono portion of the outfit. The inner side was soon finished with a silky smooth eye-violet finish. Then I split it down the middle and layered it and proceeded to repeat the vine process. Finishing that, I moulded parts of it together and flattened the material to spread it out a bit more - giving it a double layered area for my skirt and certain other specific places.

Then I started converting the new material into the general shape of my current kimono. Splitting certain areas, and combining others. It would have to be worn to be sized correctly however. It was just nice that I had nearly memorized the general shape after wearing it so long.

Eventually what appeared was a short-skirted halter-top-like kimono. It wasn't finished however. But that would wait for now, I could do that after I finish the rest. I moved the unused material aside for now.

Moving on, I covered the softer, more flexible, stretchable wood with Uzumaki-red vine, flattening the materials together, ensuring a smooth silk-like inner material. Soon enough, the material was ready for the next step.

I then moved on to the shoes, and added the violet vines to the harder, denser, yet still flexible material. There was less, so it went much faster.

Eventually, I was read to actually form the pieces. So I started by splitting the shoe material in half, then half-willing half-bending the material around my feet, they started taking the general shape. It was only a moment later when they were around the same shape as my last pair. Knee-high, toe-less, inch-heeled shinobi boots were being formed. They were too loose however, and I hadn't wanted to condense them yet, there was one more step before that.

Moving on, I wrapped the more flexible, stretchy material. Wrapping it around my sleek leg, I split most of the excess off, and concentrated on the form of my sock. The silky feel of the flower-like insides caressing my skin as it forms. Eventually my smooth leg was wrapped in toeless and heelless upper thigh length socks. The brown-green of the outside still abundant.

I continued this process with the other foot. Then moved on to my gloves. The material completely wrapped from my fingertips up to nearly my shoulder. Then I moved on to my right hand, covering the upper part of my slender arm, and connecting it to the already worn glove, and finishing by covering my finger where my glove was torn at - merging my sealed glove to my full set.

The next part was the ribbons. The vine-flower material itself was perfect, it was stretchy, flexible, yet strong. I thinned and flattened some of the vine and ran in wavy crisscrossing sections from the top of my hand, and up my soft arm, all the way to the top of the glove, ending in two little ribbons that I had merge into a bow-like form. I repeated the process for my other three limbs in similar fashion.

Finally, I was ready for the outer layer. I pulled some more Uzumaki-red vine-flower and concentrated on the form flowing around my sylphlike arms and slender legs, letting them combine into the silky smooth plant-cloth pieces I loved. Eventually they were clad in red. They were ready for the final step, so running a hand over every part of the material, I fused the inner layer with part of the outer layers.

This would maintain the strength, while increasing flexibility, durability, and stretchiness. Yet, I left the ribbons visible this time. They would show the criss-cross pattern on my limbs, along with the ribbons. Yet they would look as if they were a part of the material.

I moved to my boots, and proceeded to add another criss-cross style with ribbon, this time in the colour of red though. This would actually lace up the shoes, and be able to be loosened. They were nearly finished, but not yet. I forced more condensing focus into the bottom of the shoes, to maintain its grip and form against strain, so I left that alone, and instead covered the outer sides. I put some violet vine-flower on to merge with the shoes, and repeated the same merger process as I had with the other finished pieces.

Eventually, the only pieces left were the Kimono and sleeves. kimono would be last, however. I wrapped a piece around my arm of the kimono material. It secured to my red gloves near the shoulder, and started forming the sleeves, repeated on the other side as well. This left the red top of the gloves visible, with the purple bow just over the top of the sleeves. I next proceeded to apply the violet vine-flower, flattening the plant-material against my sleeves as I practically rubbed it on my sleeves. Again, I merged the materials the same way for maximum effect.

Lastly was my kimono. I could keep my current obi since I was staying with similar design.

My kimono was done just as easily in my special eye-violet colour. The merger between layers, and I added vine-like designs in red around the hems, growing extra flowers, and forcing them into the outer layer of my silky-smooth material. Red, yellow, and orange flower petals were imprinted into the clothing, in their natural shapes, leaving the buds they sprouted from behind as they compressed, vines flowing from underneath them between each other, going all the way up around my collar in varying sizes.

Finally I was finished. My compressions, designs, with only a single thing to add. Above the front left of my new kimono, I controlled a singular vine into a perfect circle, flowing from several vines around it, the color turning yellow as they nearly reached the circle, then two vines stared inward, in a distorted design. Eventually I had recreated the vortex that had brought me to the past. I grabbed a little bit of the leftover red and orange vines, and flowed the colors into the circle on either side.

A vortex of red and orange, separated by gold appeared. Perfect as a representation of my heritage. Uzumaki and Kurama, with Namikaze to separate, or maybe connect them.

Looking over towards the man that had been curiously watching me with utter awe this entire time, I finally spoke to him for the first time in what must have been hours, "do you have the capability to create a wall to separate us? I prefer to change in private…"

For the first time since I had seen him, his face flushed furiously. ' _Methinks he has a crush… hehe, just kidding!'_ I just couldn't help myself but to make a joke at his expense, even if it was in my mind. From my last life, I knew personally that males tended to ogle women...

A second later, he created a Doton wall between us.

My last pieces of clothing were my panties and obi, and both already matched the design - a silken sash of Uzumaki-red, covered in violet vines waving and linking red and yellow flowers, and panties to match, and even slightly softer over my smooth body.

I loosened my obi bow a little clumsily, my longer arms messing with my mind, and slipped my kimono off with it. I pulled on my newly formed kimono, a bit large but slowly condensing to form around my graceful body. I pulled the front closed, even as the bottom double layered skirt started flaring out, fluffing, and pleating from the waist. This would allow my tail to move around without upskirting myself.

Eventually, my kimono had tightened to form fit as I held it closed. My breasts being slightly flattened by the material, waiting for the wide obi to be tied around my waist, right under my breasts to keep them from shaking and hurting while in motion. And I proceeded to do just that, and pulled my weighted silken obi around my slim waist, its width about 15cm, having grown with my old kimono after waking up. It was rather tight those first few hours…

Lastly, I pulled my ribbon from my fur, letting the now-dry fur fall loose. My longer bangs falling to the sides of my head, and my lengthened front falling loosely in front of my eyes. The front had just been long enough to tie back, since my fur had grown these last few years.

Quickly, I pulled open my palm, summoning one of my few remaining weapons, a specially made senbon, I leaned forward, and pushed as little power as I could to form a senfa, and slowly slice at my bangs so as not to mess up with my new clumsiness. Next, I moved over to my old kimono, and sliced a square chunk out of it, and a small chunk out of my current one slowly, and of similar size where the colours would match, right below my obi on my left side.

I pressed the piece into my new kimono and pushed a bit more chakra in to heal them together quickly. Momentarily the closely matched hole and square merged together. I repeated the process with my old kimono - it wouldn't do to have people know the seal exists.

Quietly I returned my senfa to my palm's storage seal. Finally I pulled the longer bangs to the sides of my forehead back behind my head, and held them together at the base of my neck, then tied jiji's ribbon around the two long lengths of thick fur, leaving the rest loose to fall to my thighs.

I felt… refreshed. New clothes, clean, cute, beautiful even. Honestly, it was still amazing to feel, especially with the only fur on my body being concentrated specifically to head and tail.

I was being encased in silken flowers, skintight cloth covering nearly every part of my body, the scent of the forest flowing off of me in varying amounts - though without the tree scents this time, having left the leaves off. The plants would absorb my natural body excretions and chakras, only to push them off in rolls of floral scents. They would always keep my body clean, soft, and scented when on or off.

The slight shifting of each limb rubbing the encasing clothing flowing that velvety smoothness over a limb. The lengthened sleeves or skirt brushing up against my thighs, leaving a silken shiver through my body. My kimono's leaving the upper back and shoulders exposed for my full head of fur, the thin strands to flowing over my back, leaving me tingling. It was honestly the greatest outfit in the world, one I never truly wished to remove.

Sighing, enraptured by the feeling, I let my velvety sleeves fall over my hands, down that extra forearm in length. Their slim start at the top of my arms, and just under the bow on my glove, slowly widening as they reached past my hand. Truly kimono sleeves. And they were just the right size and length for use in my taijutsu.

My clothing was lighter, yet weaker - less dense. They wouldn't stand up to A-Rank jutsu anymore. Even though they were made with senjutsu, it wasn't as if my talents are up to par. They probably would only last against average jutsu again, maybe a little better. Fire jutsu would be the toughest, but the outer layer of my clothing is filled with watery vines and petals, they would hold off enough so long as it's not extremely potent, nor a direct, prolonged hit. Definitely more durable than regular cloth though. And it probably would only take a strong cut to break through the material, unlike before where it would have taken chakra.

Eventually I couldn't put it off anymore, for my own pleasurable enjoyment, "Okay, you can pull the wall down now."

He did, leaving the grass on top back in place, and leaving the wild untamed ground of the hot spring with only the damage I had wrought. Something I planned to make up for.

He took in her graceful figure with a slow reddening of his cheeks. Her long orange-striped red hair - or maybe fur - reaching past her hips, long fox ears and bushy tail, all tipped in a golden-blonde, shining in the evening light. A graceful fox-like face, thin red eyebrows with six matching fuzzy whisker marks on each cheek, beautiful violet slitted eyes, moist pink lips, small nose, all shaped with a fox-like jawline to a pointed chin. It was as if she was the embodiment of a fox in a human's body.

Then her clothes, it was as if she was encased in flowers. A short kimono, flaring at the waist, ending around her upper thighs, with matching sleeves, gloves and thigh length socks encasing her long slender limbs, and nimble fingers, in silken embrace. Her knee high shoes, missing their toes for comfort and advantages, with a short heel as an attempt to heighten her short body, as well as a little versatility. A little band around her neck with a design engraved into it, similar in colour to the dull metal it's on. An elegant design.

A stature of maybe 150 to 155cm, maybe a bit shorter. A single tail, bushy with fur similar to what's on her head, around a meter in length, and fluffy, lightly waving behind her. Her legs long on her body, slender, shapely despite their obvious thinness with dense muscle tone. Her skinny, yet well-shaped arms a perfect match for her legs, sleek, with tight muscles, her female fat perfectly formed to her visible upper arm. Medium sized breasts, filling almost to a C in size, over a thin waist, and shapely hips, an hourglass figure, even as slender, limber, and flexible as it seems.

An acrobatics body...or a beautiful kunoichi's. A real kunoichi's body. Almost a perfect build for a female in the shinobi world. Built for ease of motions, adaptability, flexibility, stealth, quick, cat-like reflexes, or fox-like in her case, and speed rather than strength. With her outfit shaping her lovely figure, it was perfect. She was gorgeous… A Goddess in human form.

I tilted my head to the side as his face flushed. "Are you okay? You're a little red…"

He just released a breath I actually didn't know he was holding, and sucked in air to start breathing again… Until I heard in an enraptured voice, "Are you a Goddess?"


	4. Uzukitsu Naia

**Uzukitsu Naia**

* * *

" _Are you a Goddess?"_

That sentence… That one word… Just… huh?

For a moment I couldn't, I just couldn't think. It was just completely and utterly surprising it stupefied me. I was speechless. ' _A goddess…?'_

And then I giggled, growing into full blown laughter. My first true laugh since I woke up. True emotion. The first real happy emotion I had felt in two days. Sure I had been embarrassed, and a little mad, and a few other emotions, but I hadn't truly felt anything beyond the few things that got through the pain in my heart.

And he had just broke the wall that had been built around my emotions. The pain came flooding back, the hilarity of the situation, my gratefulness for his help, everything. Sure I had acted accordingly, but it was mostly without true emotions and relied on instinct and needs.

So I sat fell on my hands and knees, legs spread to either side of my skirted butt. My tears of pain escaping in my laughter, and my happiness of escape. But my pain was less than even earlier today. My laughter and happiness at being complemented in such a roundabout way, with the possibility of it actually being true in a way with my current existence, overpowering any pain that came up.

Eventually my emotions calmed down. My giggles eased to non-existence, leaving a small smile on my face, and a bit of happiness. This man had just helped me in more ways than he could ever hope to imagine.

My forced emotions were gone now, and I could display my true self again. Unlike Naruto, I had never hid how I felt in Konoha. I had after a few years just completely ignored anyone whose emotions stank. And now, I was back to my true self…

"Arigatou… Gozaimasu…" I said, a truely grateful voice, full of emotion uttered to the man. "That… helped me. So, Thank You." I looked up from my tear stained face and gave him a smile.

He returned my smile… and I couldn't help a small laugh again. Though, he had helped me, so I could answer his question, despite it's rhetorical nature. So I remarked upon my existence, "sorry, I still don't know what I am. I know how I was born, how I was made, and how I got here. But I don't truly understand what I truly am."

That actually left him a bit more in his visage. "What do you mean?"

In the end, I left it at that, merely shaking my furry head with a bit of sadness showing in my whiskered face. No doubt I was already changing history. If things didn't go the same as before, there was a possibility of Hashirama never being born, the village never being built, and the clan wars continuing almost endlessly. The relationships had to stay the same, their lives have to be maintained without my interference. At least to the point that they don't die because of me.

My head was hurting from the confounding nature of my situation. There was so much trouble this could cause! And I was talking to a man who possibly had a direct influence on the future! But… Asura still exists here. Indra too. Though, maybe even if they aren't born, the Reincarnations actions would still be the same? ' _This is so confusing!'_

My eyes opened wide. ' _Kurama! He's free in this time! Most of the Bijuu probably are!_ I had learned that Hashirama captured eight of the Bijuu himself, and took Kurama from Madara, then

' _But do I contact him? Do I avoid Bijuu altogether?'_ There was just so much to think about I thought my brain was going to fry. ' _Is there a way to locate Zetsu before Madara?'_ Literally dozens, hundreds of various problems associated with each question.

"What do you plan to do for food?"

His question brought me out of my dizzying thoughts. Looking up at him, I could see some worry in his face. Did I need food? I survived for two years without a single drop of water or food. They could have had an IV in me, but I wasn't actually feeling hungry, even after two days of no food or water… I obviously didn't need anything, but would I be able to increase my abilities without sustenance?

Definitely better not to chance it. It was extremely likely that without the actual nutrients in my body to alter my system as it heals naturally, it couldn't increase in capabilities. And my body would regenerate filling out with pre-existing cells, rather than new ones. I highly doubted my healing ability covered actual muscle growth after all.

But should I ask him for food? Can't I hunt it myself? I had never attempted it in my fox body. It couldn't be that hard, could it? I was used to moving around in various sizes as a fox, I could easily adapt to any changes. And it would be best if he moves on with his life. It's for the best.

"I can hunt for my food. Arigatou, for the offer." I said, smiling my thanks.

He nodded seriously, "few people head this way, but the mountain attracts the odd Senju every now and then. It is the end of our small domain right now. If you see a Senju, make sure that they know you have my permission. And… I would like further discussions."

There wasn't any way I could deny his request. Not since I'm on their land. So I nodded, "Arigatou Kojima-San."

* * *

With that, he started off away from the mountain, and disappearing from the small hot spring clearing. But not before taking a glance at her person again, and settling on the emblem on the front hem of her new Kimono. He looked towards the other one to see it covered in blood, yet had obvious red in the same spot, yet no orange, all as a smudge. It wasn't clear if the emblem had changed, but there was an extra colour.

With the resemblance of her current emblem, and the single red colour on her old kimono, it was possible it was the Uzumaki Symbol. After all, he had never seen what was there before it was smudged by blood... or herself. He just had to come back and figure what secrets were behind Uzukitsu Naia.

But it was already sunset, and she wouldn't run. Obviously she had nowhere to go. Not once had she looked for an escape. Not once had she mentioned trying to get back somewhere. It was even as if she was already where she wanted to be. Perhaps she thought it was safe in Senju grounds then, away from her pursuers? He would find out who was after her as well. He could obviously see why.

She had amazing properties. Self regeneration, an ability only heard of from the Nine-Tailed fox. But she wasn't the fox itself. It was clear she had seven tails. The Kyuubi's chakra was poison, and tore away at flesh. Her ability was the exact opposite - as if she was life itself.

And he had purposely startled her after seeing her form, in both wonderment, and a test of reactions and skill. She was obviously too entranced to notice his presence immediately, however, and he had forced loud stepping sounds to have her take notice.

When she eventually did, her reaction speed was fast, indicating training. Yet her physical movements were both fluid and clumsy. It was as if something was wrong with her body. She was obviously expecting faster motions, and different placements. She overreached herself to protect her own body from his sight.

But more than that, her tails split. She was a seven tailed fox woman. No, a girl. She couldn't be more than fourteen or fifteen. A few years younger than himself. She reacted accordingly, though not as much as a normal woman would have. Definitely not nearly as much as any redhead he knew would have. Though she wasn't completely red throughout her hair, the odd mixture was still primarily red though.

But she looked dead in her eyes when he first saw her trying to grasp her situation. She was obviously in pain. The little chipmunk summon had relayed that she wailed for hours the previous day, before crying herself to sleep. That it was the most beautifully painful wail that you would never wanted to hear, yet couldn't tear yourself away from. She had apparently moved when he reached where she was though, the chipmunk had quickly caught her scent of flowers, blood, and fox.

In the end the furry little guy was right. She made little emotion other than slight expressions from extremes. She had taken care of necessities, and only when asked. She started getting livelier as she worked. Her apparently love for nature was abundant, and obviously helping, but it wasn't enough.

Though it was partly a joke, he couldn't help but sound as if what he was saying was true, when he asked if she was a goddess. That was his first thought upon seeing her after all, either a miko or a goddess. She was truly beautiful in that form.

Then his words broke her. Rather, she opened up. Opened up and cried, laughed, and let her emotions out again. And she was grateful for it. The man couldn't help but be a bit happy for her.

Then there was her reply. It was… odd. To say the least. She sounded completely convinced that there was a possibility of it being true, despite an obvious denial. She had actually admitted she didn't know what she was. It was possible she wasn't even human. Her regeneration could even point to such a thing. But if she wasn't human… what was she?

Her skills were something completely unique. There has never been a mention of a being manipulating life in such a way. Of course there has been Mokuton users in the Senju clan every few generations, but never anything like she had done. Moulding lifeforms together? Unheard of. Creating clothing from plants… Then there is that strange band around her neck. It was metallic, yet no clasp that I could see, and a strange seal engraved into it.

There has also never been mention of any women with such physical traits. Fox ears and a tail? Her hair was more like lengthened fur, it was so thick, with such thin strands, practically a layer of untwisted silk. She obviously left her back bare for personal reasons...

In the end he couldn't get her to come to the compound. If she was willing to stay in the small area, at least he could talk to her more. And this way he wouldn't have any trouble with the clan either.

Some of the little chipmunk summons would keep watch on her. He had summoned two as he found her, besides the one that was already there. They would swap back and forth keeping watch, and relaying anything pertinent about her actions or words.

She was still an outsider… despite her demeanor and possibilities… and her beautiful traits.

* * *

Laying back on the grass, letting the newly created clothes caress my sensitive body, I let out a contented sigh. My heart was still in pain, but it wasn't controlling anymore. Rather, it was more like a goodbye to people I will see again. They will be reborn, they will exist again. And I can befriend them. Even if the relationship is different, they can become family again. ' _I am going to miss having family...'_ I ran my hand behind my head, fingering the small bow in my hair, the ribbon's thread made out of jiji's chakra. ' _At least I'm not completely alone… even if it is just his chakra.'_

I could feel jiji's chakra through the back of my head, and through my glove. Honestly, it was the most comforting thing in the world. My other hand reached towards my flat belly. There were two more inside of me. I wasn't alone after all…

A warm fuzzy feeling welled up inside me. I may not have Yuugao...Kaa-Chan, anymore, but I still had three people with me. Everyone would be in the future. I just had to make it there.

Slowly my pain was disappearing. Two days. It took two days to realize I still had them with me. ' _At least I have three. There is still two...five missing, but I will get them back.'_

There were tears of hope in my eyes. Love flooding out my being, and my pain was practically gone. I would see everyone again, and having their chakra with me was the best gift they could have given me. This will be my third life. No, my fourth life. Kurama gave me a third, better life than my second painful one. And now, I can lead a better life than a captive. No doubt, the pain will always exist, but now there's a ray of light to lead my life. A life I will make the most of.

"My fourth life. I am now Uzukitsu Naia, And I will make the best of it! Dattbebane!" I declared out into the night.


	5. Survival

**Survival**

* * *

Waking up this morning was refreshing. Tails curled around my body, warm in the embrace of my new outfit, and furry blanket. A new mindset on my new life. My new name…

"Uzukitsu Naia" I couldn't help but say my new name out loud again. It was a perfect play on the representations of my existence. "The Vortex Fox of Life, hehe" Though, my personal name was just a play on a Greek word these people have never heard of, it meant something to me.

Even lonely, yesterday I had reassured myself I wasn't alone yet. People still existed. The world wasn't ending soon. And so long as I didn't cause a major event, I doubted I could change anything too terribly much.

But I had to regain my functions first…

' _First is a few clones to start exercises, while I find food. I can drink fresh spring water here. Shelter afterwards. Lets go with that...'_

Luckily, I was still able to use one jutsu. One that wouldn't blow up in my face for bad chakra control rather than just waste it. I didn't dare try using a blood clone… But shadow clones were utterly amazing. Truly Tobirama was a genius.

My clone from yesterday was working still, but I needed at least a basic understanding of my balance to do more than walk. So with a small 'kai', I released the jutsu and gained her memories… and the tree that nearly hit her in the face. I almost face palmed at myself again.

I put my hands together and formed the technique again, creating ten shadow clones. ' _Better than two… and I dont want to ruin this beautiful area with a ton of them either.'_ It was then that I realized I had at least gotten a little from my first self-destructed clone, despite its early forced retirement.

"Alright girls, two on kata's, two on balance training, four on chakra control, and the final two are to run. I want to understand my own body again! Now spread out! Work in strong areas that won't be affected. I don't want to have Senju after me for damaging their property."

With that, I watched my copies walk off to do their training. I needed understanding of my body. Maybe I wouldn't get muscle memory, but this was the best start I could hope for.

' _Next is food… how do I get food?'_ There were berry bushes, fruit trees, and many other things around me, but they weren't specially grown. Wild grown food had potential for disgusting things I'd rather not think about…

There are plenty of wild animals though. So maybe I could catch them for sustenance. But how to catch them? I have no tools, and if I'm not close I can't manipulate the wildlife properly to capture them… And I'm not confident enough to kill one with a senfa. The survival training in the academy had us practicing and actually getting our food every once in a while, but I have no tools. ' _I guess I could always try my fox form, I had wanted to see what that was like, hehe.'_

I quickly shifted down to my one-tailed form, a little hand-sized fox. What I hadn't expected though wasn't that I would be covered in my own clothing, stuck inside a tied kimono, and covered in darkness. ' _Baka! Stupid seals are gone!'_ Sighing, I couldn't help but think about how to fix my clothing issue. But that would have to be taken care of later.

Despite the situation, I wanted to actually hunt for my food, rather than sense the creature. So I started sniffing the air, wondering what's about. ' _Deer, squirrels, fox… don't recognize that one, wonder what it is.'_

Following the scent was quite easy. Enjoyable really. I hadn't actually known what hunting would feel like as a fox. ' _In this small one-tailed body I would only be able to hunt similar sized beings though.'_ Slowly, my form shifted into a two-tailed fox, almost double the size before as I padded past the tree-line deeper into the forest slightly.

My mouth was starting to water as I kept on the wafting scent, it was extremely close, and smelled delicious. I started pacing faster and faster as I followed the scent, even as it started moving away from me. I laid chase. I weaved through the trees, zipping through brush, and eventually caught sight of the small rodent. A striped furry creature, scurrying away at unusual speeds. My mouth salivated at the sight of my meal. My bloodlust spiking a bit at the thought of catching my prey, snapping its neck in my mouth, and enjoying a meal. My instincts telling me it would be delicious. It was... exhilarating.

Closing in on the mouthwatering morsel, my killing urge spiked. My body loved the chase, and the thrill was nearly at its peak, I just have to snap my mouth and- _Poof_ -! it disappeared from between my open mouth just as it snapped closed…

' _...what?'_ My thrill completely replaced by utter confusion and pure unadulterated disappointment at the loss of my prey. Its presence just… ' _disappeared? Just… what?'_

I just couldn't place why that seemed odd to me, aside from the disappearing act… But I picked up another scent, something delicious. The furry creature was nearby, and I was going to catch it!

Taking of after another wafting scent, my excitement redoubled, my senses picking up every slight detail of my path, through the brush, traversing over the grass, between trees, and coming up my new prey, only to lose sight a moment later as it rounded a tree in obvious fright. Picking up my pace, I flew, bounding around, keeping on its fluffy tail.

I picked up on the scent of fright coming from the little rabbit, which only increased my thrill, it was running, and scared, knowing this could be its end, and my excitement only continued to grow as I gained. My glee at sighting it again was drowned out by the hole in front of it, its home was in sight, and I wasn't going to make it. My excitement flowed to dread, even as an orange fur zipped from the sides with a sickeningly beautiful and fluid motion, snapped the rabbit's neck in its mouth, instantly killing it with a crunch.

Watching it happen made me slightly sad that I had missed the opportunity, yet he had just walked past, depositing the animal in front of me He took a quick sniff of me, even as I wondered when he had joined the chase. Before any more interaction took place he was gone. Something that made me wonder what it was about, since I wasn't in heat. I hadn't actually learned much about real foxes after all, and my last encounter was slightly… traumatizing.

Looking down, I felt slightly guilty, he had caught the prey and yet I was reaping the benefits. His presence was momentary, but had he meant something by the small interaction? It didn't matter, even as that made me slightly more guilty, obviously I wouldn't interact with him again, or at least hoped not.

I leaned down to pick up the morsel to take back to my spring, only to stop as I bit into it. The taste… it was outstanding, the smell was just so enticing. It still reeked of raw me, but it was just that much more inviting. Gingerly, I bit into its side, the bloody muscle passing down my throat, its deliciousness captivating. My guilt at being fed by another fox decreasing as I finished. It was… deliciously informative. A raw meal, yet it felt natural.

' _Instincts… just how much have I been affected? But, I can't really deny my enjoyment in this, despite the disgustingly natural nature of the situation. Odd, it may be, but… maybe not bad. I could probably get used to such meals.'_

Starting back, I could feel the deliciously disgusting blood slicking through my fur, and could tell I needed a little wash of my face. I was enjoying my new found taste, despite the inhuman situation. Though I wasn't really human anymore either. ' _If I can't fight my instincts, might as well try to make them work for me. Just go with the flow~'_ I couldn't help but muse to myself.

Coming into the clearing, sliding through the brush, I came upon a sight I had not expected at all. There was a man, head cocked slightly to the side, eyebrows raised, and staring at my bodiless clothes sitting on the ground. He had looked around, then back to the clothes, then back around again.

It was slightly amusing watching his obvious discomfort at my possibly naked figure. No matter how many times he glanced around, he just kept coming back to my clothes with a slight blush on his face…

' _Speaking of faces...'_ I walked out into the clearing towards the cooling part of the spring.

Kojima turned towards the fox and froze. His eyes following the small twin-tailed figure padding across the clearing. Her colours exactly the same as the girl from before. But there was just no way it was possible…

Having gotten to the colder part of the spring, I drank my fill, even as the blood soaked off my face. Looking back up, the man was just staring at me intently. Obviously he had put something together, and it was probably correct. I smiled inwardly, his reactions were highly amusing. I padded over to my clothes to lay down on top, curling around into a small ball, tails wrapped around me, and my face laying on of them, my head looking towards Kojima.

Eventually the man shook his head and gave a little chuckle. "You're so full of surprises Naia-chan"

Cocking my head slightly at the change in name, I just looked on at the dark-red haired man as he continued.

"I see why you didn't need any essentials now. You could literally live off of the forest. A truly unique existence. Even as you are, your form is still beautiful."

If I had skin, I would have blushed. It truly was rare I received a compliment, and this is the second man to do so blatantly. Instead I just bowed my head slightly giving a small nod at the compliment. ' _It's true though with this fur, hehe'_

I couldn't help the narcissism towards my fur. It was the most pleasant part of my changed existence. The flower scent had always enamoured me, and it would be nice to let it flow into my fur.

"...You're not changing back?" asked Kojima.

Looking up, I gave him a dark look, and bared my teeth. Another fox-like reaction that I had taken to apparently. I never spent much time in this form, yet when I did it was never for anything more than travelling on shoulders or sleeping. Never had I actually explored myself like this. And all these instincts are just welling up. And my temper too...

He blinked at my angry face, but I'm not sure he understood, so I added a growl. That got him to flinch a little. Poor guy doesn't understand still…. Eventually I got tired of his confusion. Picking myself off of my clothing, I changed sizes to a decently sized four-tailed fox, large enough to carry my weighted kimono in my mouth. And I did just that, picking up the essentials in between my teeth I padded over past the tree line, looked back and gave a sharp growl, letting him know not to follow. This time it seems he realized it since there was a heavy set blush on his shocked face included with his acknowledgement… ' _Honestly, if I keep surprising him like this, I might break him… yet it's so amusing hehe.'_

Moving past a thick brush, I proceeded to change forms back to my original humanistic form. ' _Am I really human anymore?'_ Honestly it was a question I had asked for years. But these past few days have actually proven that I am immortal. What human possesses such abilities?

Quickly and quietly I went from the nude to clothed, and proceeded back. It was only a few seconds before I came upon the still blushing man. Honestly, it hadn't been but a few moments, but the blush should have faded…

"You know, it is quite rude to ask a lady to change in front of you… Quite the pervert if you do such with girls you just met." I said quite deviously. Obviously, I was quite the fox at heart. Though I was still a bit angry that he would actually ask, even if he hadn't realized it, and my glaring at him wasn't just for show either.

His eyes opened considerably wide at the realization of his folly. He had quite plainly asked me to give him a show, even if he didn't know it.

"I-I-I Apologize! I didn't think about it!"

In the end, I just shook my head. ' _At least he's a little funny…'_ My tease had successfully ruffled him up. It was kinda fun being a woman. The reaction was significantly better. Though I did miss two years of my life. But I am immortal. I can at least gain back what I lost. Eventually…

Smiling, I replied, "It's fine Kojima-San. I just wished to let you know what your question implied."

He nodded, still embarrassed, but getting over it.

"Does your offer still stand from yesterday? Would you be able to provide me with something?"

At this the dark-red haired man in front of me looked curious. He nodded, "so long as it's something I can safely provide, I would be glad to help."

"Well, I need a clean empty room that I could be le-" I stopped for a moment as I received a chakra control clones memories… Apparently, the copy has somehow managed to completely encase herself in rock, before self-dispelling…..

"...Are you okay?"

Shaking my head to clear it, I looked back towards Kojima, who looked slightly worried for me "sorry, little mishap on my part." _\- 'Stupid clones don't listen! Grrrr!'_

I moved back to my original question, "Would you be able to provide an empty room, a bowl, and…" _\- 'I still have my brush' -_ "absolute privacy until I open the door myself? Or at least a change of clothing for a bit of time…clothing would be best, I would rather that."

Obviously he didn't understand what I was doing, but nodded nonetheless. I was grateful, though, since I would have a place to actually accomplish what I want. A smooth surface was required since I couldn't yet do it by skill… I just hoped I had the coordination.

"I can provide something as simple as that. Is that all you require?"

"Maybe a cloth, and a large bowl of water, but I'm not sure I need either as of yet. And hopefully wont. But, so long as I have either privacy, or something to change into, I will only take time."

He nodded, even as I finished putting on the rest of my outfit. We left, with me following him through the midday forest.


	6. A True Senju

**A True Senju** \- Caution Ahead

* * *

It wasn't long after we started our walk through the forest that a small _POOF_ was heard coming from Kojima's shoulder. Looking up, I saw a small chipmunk. ' _cute...'_

It scurried up to his ears as if whispering things to him. Immediately the atmosphere turned tense, as he turned to me with a hard glare. No killing intent was released, however that wasn't much of a reprieve. It was a second later that a familiar smell wafted into my nose, a specific salivating scent… My eyes grew wide in realization.

Quickly I turned towards the glaring chipmunk, "I apologize for nearly eating you!" It wasn't like anyone told me he was there, but that wasn't much of an excuse…

"...What did you mean when you said you were on your fourth life? Explain your name as well, I have suspicion, but I won't allow you to stay if you are not truthful with me, here and now. Why are you being chased?"

New dread filled my being. This was one of the situations I wanted to avoid! Being questioned about my being… Maybe, I could worm my way out of it, but I would just be putting myself into a dangerous situation I could avoid. ' _What do I do?!'_

My breath quickened and my worry was visible, my visage sweating, but he wasn't giving me much choice, or opportunity.

"Despite your non-aggressive nature, talents, and accident with my summon, I need an answer!" He finally did release a bit of killing intent at that, making me more nervous. It wasn't that I couldn't withstand it, but I was in a tight spot. I wanted these grounds to live in, and if I caused more problems, he could just have me removed.

In the end, I decided on my first truth, along with partial truths. Enough to give him reason to at least trust me. Looking down sadly, in remembrance of my life, I started on my little story.

"I am from another world…" I was too, from my first life.

There was a pause, before "Huh?" Obviously he was doubtful…

"My life… was difficult, when I was born I was infused with a piece of the Kyuubi, rather his chakra, a being that had trampled our village. My obvious features should reflect that... " He nodded in agreement as I continued, "As such, I was mistreated, though it never got worse than a slight beating, and my regeneration healed my wounds quickly the one time it got physical. My parents were killed by the kyuubi as well, the day I was born, so I had nobody to watch over me until I was four, when I was taken in."

Partial truths altered to fit my needs…

"Growing up, I had to make myself stronger, so I was trained, both by myself and others. Eventually though, people were after me for my...special traits, which was only a tiny piece of their requirements. They wished to create something powerful. Powerful enough to kill everyone. Something I couldn't let happen. I was their last piece. Two years ago, I had been captured for what I am by some people to keep me contained, and kept asleep the entire time. Everyone I knew was killed..." A tear slid down my face as I said this.

"Waking up, the people attempting to create their weapon were just about to capture me. They had literally destroyed the village for their goal of finding me. Thousands were crushed in a crater kilometers across."

His eyes growing wider as he listened to my story, watching my reactions carefully to discern any lies, and not finding any.

"So, I did the one thing that I could to both survive and save even more from their death if they had achieved their goal. As I was in their grasp, I performed a Kinjutsu to remove me from their clutches. My existence is not of this world, there should not be a being here that knows me. And nobody else knows this Kinjutsu, and I will not use it again willingly, unless the same thing is about to happen again. I will not tell you specifics, the knowledge should have died in my world, and should die. World destruction is not something I wish…"

He was slightly breathless as I finished my tirade, my anger at the people who did this showing up in my words, the sadness peeking through at my loss. I was feeling better, but it still hurt some.

"...and your name?"

My eyes slightly widened at his quiet question. I had truly hoped to avoid it. But there was no avoiding answering this question now… Not if he already had suspicions anyways. And with my admissions, it probably only increased the likelihood in his mind. "My name was Uzumaki. I am half, through my mother's side."

He sighed tiredly in relief. "So, in your world, the Uzumaki village was destroyed… but not here. And half... like me." He muttered the last part. I caught it, though I had already suspected.

I nodded, it wasn't quite for the reason he pieced together, most likely, but it was true nonetheless… At least I could continue on now. And we both actually had Uzumaki parents apparently. I knew Senju and Uzumaki married into each others clans often. Here was living proof.

"That only explains three lives though."

I looked up, already coming up with an explanation that instant, "My birth, fusing with the chakras, getting a new family at four, and coming here. Four different lives." I left out that I hadn't actually attained my form at four though. He didn't need to figure out everything, he would draw the likely conclusions I mean. They are made to be obvious after all, despite their wrongness.

"Have you changed your personal name as well?"

My slitted eyes blinked at that a couple times, as I looked him in the face. "My new name is taken from various places. Merging my ancestry and relations, I came up with one that fits my existence. The only part you wouldn't understand is Naia, which is a play on a word meaning earth and life. My original name shall die with my original world. I cannot call myself Uzumaki here, nor do I wish for those who don't know me, at least the old me, to be allowed to that name. There is nobody in this world that would recognize me, and I am starting anew."

We just stood there for what seemed hours, even if only minutes passed. Eventually he spoke up, "I am truly sorry for your loss. The information I received was that you were grievously wounded and in pain from loss. But I had no idea what you had truly gone through. I had my suspicions when I noticed the smudged area on your last outfit, as well as your appearance.

Honestly, I should suspect your story to be utterly impossible, but it fits your demeanor over these past few days, along with your actions, and reactions. I wanted to be sure you weren't a spy of some sort, and your story is both too complex, despite its holes. Spies usually use simple believable stories. And the best proof is your physical ineptitude. You seem clumsy, yet trained. If you were asleep for two years of your growth, it would be something prominent."

He was just nodding to himself in thought through his speech. Honestly I was a little surprised, he wasn't just trying to help me out, he was, at the same time, trying to assess my situation, my well being, my threat, and much more. A true leader… "Just who are you?" I couldn't help but blurt out.

"AH! I apologize, let me reintroduce myself. Next in line as clan head, Senju Kojima, at your service."

So, I've been fraternizing with Senju royalty.

"Right, now follow me!" He was obviously a lot happier now that he had some of my admissions…

I just followed on, and watched as his form had considerably relaxed compared to yesterday and earlier. Despite everything, he had constantly been on guard the entire time! While I could have been attacked at any second…

"Were you perhaps taken in by a shrine? You said you were taken in, and if you were hated in your village, the most likely place would be those that don't take issues such as visible appearance to heart, among other similar things. Were you training as a miko? I think some shrines train their women to be strong, right?"

' _...huh?'_ \- "Ano, do you not have kunoichi?" I had to ask…

"Of course! They are trained to become highly efficient information gatherers and verifiers, seductresses, messengers and when necessary, assassins. But they aren't truly trained such as you were, my little summon here had seen your fans, and they seemed like something a miko would use as well. Are you saying you were training to become a kunoichi? You display very little of their skills…"

Flabbergasted, I just stared at his wide back as we walked. Truly, I hadn't been trained in such things, I had ignored those classes in the academy, and they didn't have much of them in the first place... We were more about might…

"I guess... I don't know what I am. Especially anymore. I didn't know what I was in my last life, my last world. And definitely not here…" I was downtrodden.

"Maybe I could allow you some space in our domain to allow you a shrine? If you are of Uzumaki descent, I can at least allow that, even if you wish to hide it. I may receive a little trouble, but nobody would decline a being such as yourself from moving in. Your abilities would be appreciated, and even if you don't use them for our benefit, it would certainly help the wildlife!"

Despite the recently tense situation, I couldn't help but giggle. Truly, he was offering me more than I wanted. And I could appreciate it. A place to call home…

"You know, despite my seeing your clothing being made, I can't help but wonder about the band around your neck, it doesn't seem to be of your creation, or is it?"

Reaching up to touch my neck, I confirmed his words with widening eyes. ' _This damned thing is still there! Why didn't I notice it? Even changing forms it didn't feel like it was there! Did it get used to my presence…?'_

He turned to look back, when I stopped moving, only to see my horrified face, "...I take it that you didn't put it on by choice?"

Glancing up I shook my head.

"I see… Someone in our village should be able to remove it. We have many talented shinobi after all." He smiled at me, and it only turned more sincere as he noticed tears welling up in my eyes.

"Arigatou... "

Happy… Trusting… I could trust this man. Truly, I could trust this man. He hasn't asked me for anything, hasn't forced me into anything, and only responded in kindness, despite his cautiousness. He has helped me, and has offered me true freedom once again. My heart was fluttering.

"Naruna…" It was quiet. Muttered softly, a whisper. If he was to help me and trust this much, then I could at least show him that he can trust me as well. "Uzumaki Naruna," I repeated my whole true name to this man, even as quiet as it was said, I wanted to at least say it to him.

"Uzukitsu Naia," was his simple reply. A statement with nothing added. One consisting of my new name. He had not turned back to look at me, but it was proof he had heard it. And it was definitely heartwarming to hear him confirm my new existence rather than deny what I was attempting. My trust was well placed in my utterance.

"Arigatou…Gozaimasu" It was quiet and heartfelt. And he just nodded as we continued along in silence. Never once had he turned around, but he didn't need to. He has helped me these last two days, doing so little, yet so much.

It was a quiet walk from there for a few minutes, before another question was asked on his part.

"Is that emblem in your design going to be your new clan symbol?"

"...Hai, it was the central design of the jutsu that brought me here. Honestly, I've started to work it into my works as well. I designed your barrier that was quite useful with the design. A vortex is similar to the whirlpool after all. My new name actually refers to it as well as my last name… It represents stable distortions, among a variety of other things. More than likely I will work it into all of my sealing eventually."

"So you are a master of the art... ?"

"Hai… I know quite a bit of the Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu. Learning all I could after its destruction was difficult though. Using clones I was capable of testing much, but there were many things missing. I had to figure out many of the meanings on my own, but I had a stable progression thanks to the basic books being there. It was expanding upon them that was difficult. My special clones helped tremendously, and my regeneration provided the capability to truly put them to use.

I am exceptionally knowledgeable about much of the worldly aspects, allowing me more imaginative creations. My experience, however, is not up to par, and I failed often working the little things out. But in the end it put me at a high level."

He took a moment to take my words in. Ultimately he decided to change the subject again, "these clones of yours are special?"

"They're not elemental, providing ease of creation, and great stability, despite their easy removal, among a few other special traits."

Obviously, I didn't want to reveal all my secret. And he picked up on it. Trust or not, there were things I needed to keep to myself.

Eventually we reached the village, and it was quite different than I imagined. The first thing I was after stepping out of the forest line were seals. Buildings covered in seals. The ground covered in seals. A field around the village that was obviously to protect it from outsiders.

"Welcome to our home. Honestly I was going to test you to see if you were of Uzumaki origin by trying to let you walk through our barrier, but you already answered that question for me. Before we go in I would like to confirm this, would you take to being called a wandering Miko?

It would be easy to say you only found out about your origin when meeting myself, and that you didn't know you had Uzumaki blood, which is why I was asking you to come here in the first place anyways. And your special traits quite suit the description. Your clothing is unique in and of itself. Your skill in life would be perfect. And I'm sure you have many more talents for such a career.

It would also be easier to allow you a shrine in our lands, in our village, and explain your unsuitable dress. I'm sure it's designed such a way to allow for your tails, however a woman showing her legs is quite unseemly, despite your long covering over your legs. And honestly, I had naturally assumed that was what you were from your attire from our first meeting anyways."

Honestly, I had never thought about it before. ' _A Miko…? Wandering Miko...'_ It was honestly an idea I could fit well into. Truly I had never taken well to the kunoichi life. Killing was never something enjoyed. My little hunt earlier aside, apparently if it is food it doesn't count. But wandering around to heal people…? The talent is mine.

I lifted my sleeves to look at the design. It was of similar make to a miko, though more thin and long, billowing more like a flower, than wide and short like squares, but that was for my own self-defense. My kimono was short, but frilled out eerily reminiscent of a hakam, though it's blended into the kimono, so it's definitely not the same, even if similar. My shoes are definitely not the same though. And I expose my upper back and shoulders. Some miko attached their sleeves to the shoulders of their haori by strings, but mine didn't need it since they were attached to my gloves. Despite the differences, it would be quite easily mistakable.

"I think… I would enjoy it. Better than a goddess, ne?" I couldn't help myself with that, even as I smiled at him.

He blushed, but didn't respond, even as he started forward through the outer barrier. I followed closely, as we passed through. Entering the village was a unique experience, I could see hidden seals everywhere. The entire village was wrapped up tight. The buildings were old fashioned, reminiscent of old japan. There were kids running around, adults working or just walking through, even shinobi preparing for missions.

Most everyone gave me curious glances even as they nodded to Kojima or greeted him with 'sama'. I could hear whispers of various sorts about what I was. Most thought I was a Miko already, but couldn't help but wonder about my fox-like attachments.

There were a few mutterings of 'demon' from a few of the shinobi. Apparently they had seen the 'Kyuubi' and wondered what my relation was. Whether I was possessed by the Kyuubi. Very few of them actually took me as something other than a miko. It was odd. But I was finding I liked the thought more and more. I was no longer a kunoichi of Konoha. This was a new life. A new start.

And I needed some way to manage until Konoha is conceived. I didn't know of any way to track Zetsu. Nor did I even know what he felt like. But as a wandering Miko, I might come across him as well. If I could remove Zetsu, nothing happens! Even as unlikely as that is…

Eventually we reached the largest house in the village, near the center. Obviously the clan heads house. Walking inside, through the sliding doors, we continued until we reached a medium sized room. Obviously there weren't any big rooms here like there were back in Konoha. Everything in this era was smaller…

"You may stay here for the moment. I will have Nobuko-san bring what you require, and maybe get someone to help you with your burden."

Sitting down seiza, I waited for what I had asked. The man was truly someone I could respect.

A few moments passed before I was brought a yukata to change into, two bowls, one with water and the other empty, and I thanked the girl before I closed the room off. I summoned my brush, and quickly removed my clothing, all the way down to my nude skin, before pulling the yukata on.

I took out my tanto from my seal, and sliced it deep into my wrist, holding it there to keep it from healing properly, letting the blood flow out of the veins and into the empty bowl under. Soon enough I pulled my tanto away, and wiped it with a cloth before placing both back into my storage seal.

I put each piece into place, ready to be connected. But I needed to do one more thing first. Carefully, I flipped my left glove up so the palm was visible. I pulled my brush into the blood acting as ink and started writing and drawing my special symbols. My blood storage seal was going to be recreated.

I was lucky that despite the obvious increase in body size, my dexterity and delicate grace built into my fingers weren't hampered. They had changed very little in these two years, and working all day yesterday with them had removed any issues I would have had writing. Rather it was overreaching and such before actually doing any drawing. I still had to wipe away some of the misplaced symbols every now and then, but it was a relatively clean process compared to what I had expected.

After finishing I put my hands in the standard 'kai' and released my clones absorbing their knowledge. Their little advances would be needed. Moving to the middle I put my hands over the palm of my glove. Pressing my hand down into the seal, I trickled a bit of chakra in, "FUUIN!" Soon all of the symbols were crawling into the middle of my gloves palm. It was a bit slower than usual since it was bleeding off excess chakra I was pumping into the seal, but it was working nonetheless. I could still use regular seals without blowing them up!

That was a major achievement to me. Seals weren't out of my reach. They may have just blown up in my face if I wasn't careful. But I could at least get the basics out of the way here.

Moving on, placing each piece in proper position, splitting even the sleeves from the gloves, I started working on my next design. This time I was recreating my special clothing manipulation seal, starting with my vortex. It was actually the perfect seal here, for my clothing seal needed to be adaptable, yet stable. I started with the front of my kimono, at the top between the breast area.

Putting in the size alteration and shape manipulation seals, it was slowly completed. But that was only the start. Infusing the seals to mix, was the hardest part, and it required many spirals, vortex, circles here, a squiggle there, many characters and kanji, some katakana there, some interlacing designs for connections between pieces, a few hiragana there, defining the area's and where they go, adapting to my figure, allowing it to morph to me as I changed, and many, many connections were made.

Sweating, I eventually finished. I had been slowly heating up as I worked. My gaze went over to the open door where there was a slew of people. Violet eyes blinked a few times before anything happened, then I just could help the slight sideways shift of my head, "hello?"

No response… "What's with the crowd Kojima-san?"

Kojima was at the front, luckily, and the door was open behind him. He finally shook his head and explained to me. Apparently the clan head had guests or something, and they came to check on my work when one passed and was amazed at the beauty. But nobody could figure out what half of it did, especially since there were a few designs I had come up with myself, specifically my new clan emblem, and a wave-like form that shifted into a circle.

I didn't care to teach them, but I could explain…

Sighing, I did just that, "They link my clothing together, and each piece can be contained in a pocket dimension, and teleported back onto my body. There are many similar workings, that I am unwilling to explain. They are all basically just manipulation and shifting seals though, so I don't lose my outfit. Nobody else can wear it anyways, since they would crumble eventually if they did."

Indeed, that was exactly what they were for. I had inbuilt Hiraishin summoning seals into my clothing. The pieces on my arms and legs and my panties would actually be teleported into a pocket dimension connected to my kimono and obi, which would shift into a shape that is connected to my being. This time I made it so that not only would it shift with my figure, but I could shift it at will with chakra input and extractions, with a massive storage so that it would last under chakra strain, since I had problems now.

This would mean I could remove the pieces on my arms and legs at will, shift my kimono on and off easily and quickly, and I could even wear alternate sets of clothing. Plus the new design would be pretty, and would double to hide Gaara's stupid band.

The kimono itself had a double Hiraishin allowing both summoning and teleportation. The alteration seal would actually change it into a violet ribbon this time, to match the bow in my long fur… I had major doubts of someone being able to actually remove this stupid 'slave' band that Gaara put on me, so the least I could do is cover it up with something else, even if only sometimes. And a ribbon to match Jiji's actually left me a bit giddy.

The shape itself would be winded vines designs condensed flat, using the violet vines in my obi as the visible material. I would have made it more realistic rather than just a flat band, but I didn't have room in here for bigger seals and more articulate designs. But at least the form would be beautiful and I would actually like it, and could get complimented on it, rather than that idiotic piece it would hide… It would be more comfortable than anklets too… ' _those things itch!'_

"Is the show over?" Someone asked…

' _show…..?'_ I gave the stupid male a hard glare.

"Explain to me what part of that was a show? The practice of my techniques may be beautiful, but they are for practical purposes, designed for usefulness and able to remove a piece of my attire would be a vast improvement over what I had to do before. The result of this would allow for me to better defend myself in certain situations, and recover stolen property. Rather, it could never be stolen. I did not even know I was being watched until I was finished." Looking over towards Kojima, I added on, "and I think I would prefer privacy in this instance Kojima-san. My seals aren't for such people to look upon."

They were stupefied. As if they had never been talked to like that by a woman. Some were slightly red in anger or embarrassment. Kojima was just amused though, I could tell in his emotions, even if there was a frown on his face. ' _Ah, I'm in a man's world now… crap.'_

Bowing my head, "I apologize if I offended anyone with that little outburst, however these are private techniques that have been passed down by family or designed by myself. I would prefer for them not to be passed around without my explicit knowledge nor thought lightly upon in their creation. They are very advanced in their workings."

"I understand Miko-Sama" He said winking at me over his frown, while I blushed furiously at the title. Obviously he was putting on a little show for the others, one to my benefit. For some odd reason, I was getting warmer though.

"You heard Miko-Sama, she wants a little privacy to finish." Kojima stated as he ushered everyone out. Some were still miffed, unsatisfied with a woman's outlash, but they will be taken care of by Kojima, hopefully.

After everyone left, I moved to change. Soon after, I had everything on, cozy in my lovely silken clothes. I felt secure again in their armored embrace. Sighing I opened the door to spot Kojima leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Quite the little show you put on there…" he stated a bit amused.

I sighed, "I didn't mean to put my skills on display."

"Haha, indeed. But I was talking about your little tirade. The idiot got what was coming, and he didn't like it. You're not like most women. Less reserved, you speak your mind. It's intriguing." His smile never letting up towards me.

My breathing started getting faster as we talked. "Well, you know my story, we're from different places. Even if they are the same, they are still different, and a different time. We have things in our world that will not be seen here."

He started coming closer, and I moved out of the way, allowing him into my given room, even as he slid the door closed. "Maybe you could show me some of these things? Like what you designed into your clothes. I have seen Uzumaki sealing before, and they're vastly similar, but distinctly different."

' _Kami, he smells good.'_ I thought, "Maybe, maybe not. much of it are designs crafted from concepts that don't exist yet. I could give you a few details, but I wouldn't be able to show you more. Maybe there's other things to show, but I don't really know what..."

There was a little moistness in between my legs, and I couldn't help but rub them together to get the itch to go away. His scent wafting into my nose, drawing me closer unconsciously. My belly was heating, and my mind muddling.

"There are a few things I can think of that you could show me right now…" He said as he moved in on me.

Unable to think clearly, I just followed the scent of safety and pleasure, my heat building and burning, my body shifting uncomfortably from the pressure. A hand touched my chin, lifting it up, my short body rising on its toes to heighten itself as it followed the motion.

My slitted violet eyes stared into his gorgeous green eyes, and I was entranced. He moved in, even as his breath tickled my whiskered cheeks into tingling sensations. An electric shock ran through my core as he gently pressed his lips against mine. My soft flesh against his, and we kissed, even as a moan escaped me.

He brought his hand behind my head, and his other around my waist, forcing my body against his, pressing my supple breasts against his hard muscled chest. He was setting me aflame with desire, running his hand through my thick fur, down my back, rubbing my ears on top of my head even as he forced his kiss upon me.

I felt a soft movement against my lips, licking me, asking for entrance into my mouth. A shiver ran through my body even as I opened my mouth to allow entry, his tongue darting in sending my heart aflutter. My body was sheen with sweat, only to be absorbed into my velvety living clothes. Between my legs, with plants too slow to absorb the moisture seeping out of me, I felt a trickle sliding down between my legs.

My breath coming in short, enticingly suffocating bursts through my nose, as breath tickled at my face. Suckling his tongue in my mouth caused another moan, he was delicious, shocking my body and my very essence. I was burning up, and he was the started, with tail whipping back and forth to match the emotion.

Neither of us noticed my reaction as he continued caressing my body, even as he picked me up, swinging my legs around his waist, our lips never leaving each others. He moved his hands to my bottom, close to my greatest source of warmth. Moaning aloud with shivers as we continued down the hall, his want for me fueling my desires, his gorgeous body caressing mine.

Soon I felt him lay me down on my back with something soft underneath me, just over the floor. He pressed his body to mine, even as his hand ran over my bottom just to stop and squeeze a cheek, only to continue rubbing me again. His other hand moving down my front to caress a breast. His motions mixed with the intense tonguing leaving me breathless.

' _Hot! need to...'_ Soon my clothing disappeared out of existence only to be replaced by a ribbon around my neck, it's' soft tickles as it swayed across my sensitive skin only adding to my pleasure. Unable to help myself I moaned again. He moved his other hand from behind my bottom over my thigh, down the side, over my the top, and back up my inner thigh.

I continued moaning into his mouth, even as I continued licking him back, sucking on his taste, pleasure coursing through every fiery vein, only to gasp another moan as his hand cupped my smooth body right between my legs, rubbing his fingers over me. And I melted.

Sensing my change, he moved up and undressed himself as I lay there gasping for breath, unable to move, even if I had wanted to. He caressed my body from warm to hot into boiling until I just couldn't do anything in my current melted state.

Soon I felt him back over me, shifting a leg between mine, running a hand on my outer thigh again, even as he kissed up my body, licking a little and sucking on my skin. Slowly but surely his burning mouth caressed its way up to a breast only to suck in a nipple. A loud gasp escaped my mouth. Unable to help myself, I let out another soft moan, "aaahn~," which only spurred him on more.

My glazed eyes turned down towards his beautifully muscled figure. Unlike my soft lithe figure, it was chiseled out, at least double my size. He was big, at least a foot taller in height, easily a full head or so over my own. His long almost-black red hair hanging over his shoulder, tickling my body as he moved. His green eyes stared into mine even as he continued up to kiss and suck on my neck.

There was no better way to describe it, I was in heaven. A burning pleasure of melted fluff. He reached my mouth again, and forced his tongue to dart in again. I couldn't help but to suck on him once again, his taste was to die for. My legs were soaked in my own juices, and his fingers were moving between them, spreading their fluid over my own body. The sensation was boiling. He was spreading my own heat over my skin.

He moved spread my legs, even as my mind started whiting out. I just couldn't think. I couldn't understand what was happening anymore. And it was pure bliss. My other leg was spread out to his other side, and soon I felt something stiff. It was about to penetrate me, but I didn't notice, as his tongue continued to send shivers down my spine. And I just mewled for more.

Slowly, that changed. There was a slow spread down between my legs, filling me out. The sensation was bringing my bliss to kami's haven. He pushed inside me, spreading my walls wide, his size forcing another moan into his mouth. He pulled out slowly, and went back in.

Surely, he started speeding up, even as he brought a hand behind my head to lock it in place. His caresses continued, moving the other up to the top to rub my ears. He had obviously figured out that my ears were more sensitive than other parts of my body, and they were just that much more enjoyable.

There was a fire raging in my belly. He was moving into me, and I was forcing him out, the sensation redoubling every time he entered, and a small empty feeling left me longing to be filled once more as he was forced out, only to disappear in absolute glee at his re-entrance.

My breathing unstable, my body almost limp in his embrace as he pounded away inside me. The need for release ever rising. My moans almost panicked as I brought my hands down his back, gripping him hard. The burning stick inside me pressing its strength and power into my body. The hard rock shifting my soft fleshy muscles aside as it burned me inside out. My skin was on fire, his tongue moving up my neck even as I cried out. My tail moving up to wrap around him, hoping to pull him into me faster, closer, more powerfully. I wanted him.

And finally I was gone, my body spasming under his, my heat jerking me around in utter bliss. My moans of pleasure, and my slick walls squeezing down on him forcing his own release. He was filling me up, releasing himself inside of me, and I was burning hotter and hotter in his embrace, as I continued my blissful release, my spasms creating rifts and shivers of pleasure throughout my core. My mind was flooded white. My gasps and moans almost yells of pain with the pleasure being unleashed through my walls, my spread thighs, my soft legs around his body, my burning breasts, my trembling arms, my shivering fur, my tensely shifting tail, my twitching ears, and my fluttering heart.

And then it was over. His body still enwrapped with mine, the afterglow of bliss was in and of itself a heaven where you don't need to think. Just feel. My sensitive skin still shivering and twitching under him even as he collapsed over me, his weight comforting and protecting. His breathing matching mine. I lay content as I fell asleep under his warmth.


	7. Girl Troubles

**Girl Troubles**

* * *

Waking up, was a slow process. My mind was a fog of warm emotion that I didn't quite understand. My body was cozily warm. My furry tails were surrounding me tenderly, but they were not the source of the extra exquisite warmth. I was on my side, something hard pressing into my exposed front, pressing into my breasts, and under my head, and a leg over something similar. They felt… fleshy. I was pressed against flesh. There was something strange about that, the flesh I should be pressed against is supposed to be soft, but it didn't affect my mind. I was content and comfortable, and I drifted back into slumberland.

The second time I woke up, the feeling was still there, but it was shifting slightly. ' _How can a pillow be shifting? It doesn't matter, it feels good… Is it…breathing?'_ Soon I heard a slight groan from next to me, and my eyes shot open.

There he was. The man I had thought I could trust. His face was mere centimeters from mine, his eyes slowly opening to look into mine.

" _EEEEEEK!"_ My face burned in recollection. And I jumped up from him, all seven tails unwrapping from us, only to wrap around my own body. "WH-What did you DO?! Dattebane!"

My mind was racing, but unable to even comprehend what was going through it. I had been taken. My body had been ravished. We had come to sleep together! ' _This Man Took Advantage Of Me!'_

He gave me an odd look. "Huh?"

 _-Twitch-_ That did it. And I growled. "Y-You took a-advantage of me-ttebane!" My hair started flowing, a few of my tails flaring behind me. My temper rising. And I growled….Loudly.

"You!" I could still feel the slight heat coming from my body, and a small tingle in my nethers, even as I felt something slipping out of me slowly. But I ignored it all. My body demanding attention, but my mind was focused.

He quickly stood up to face me in all his glory, as he took in my furious visage. His eyes turned serious, even confused as they were.

Soon enough, I was flying towards him, fist flowing through the air, fur billowing behind me, tails twisting in fury. My clumsy footing and throw were quick, but he was far faster. Swiftly, he grabbed my fist, pulling it around behind my back, and he forced me forward into the soft bedding and mats.

"You said I took advantage of you. I remember no such thing. Yet, you seem to be certain of it. You enjoyed what happened as well as I. So _explain_." He said in a worried, yet demanding tone.

My growling died down slowly as mortification took over my body. Ears were flattening to my head, and my tails started curling around my body as I shivered.

Looking down, little bits of moisture drawing up into my eyes, I did. "My body… I go into heat for a week every so often."

Kojima's eyes widened slightly as he listened.

"Every few months, my body fogs my mind, and though it seems strong right now, it sometimes weakens my body as well - which confuses me. It could be that it's only weakened when I'm feeling needs, or maybe a specific scent? I don't really know, this is only my third time. They told me to keep away from males during my heat periods…"

The man over me loosened his grip, allowing me to turn over, still covered in my furry tails to hide my bare body. My face was absolutely flushed though as I took in his nude sight, knowing mine was in similar state. Then looked away quickly hiding my face in my hands.

"I-I I'm sorry." Drawing my legs to my chest, I completely wrapped myself into my tails, their comforting embrace soothing me as I hugged one.

"For what?" He just shook his head.

"My body… it will naturally draw males to me. I have little doubt that it pulled you in as well. My second heat… I was nearly taken as well. And I had never seen him before, he had just walked up to me, and I reacted to him only by sniffing his scent or something. As time goes on, I think it's getting more concentrated, more demanding of me as my mind starts understanding what's happening…. I really don't know. There are so many possible explanations that I just don't know..."

He was silent for a moment. My emotional turmoil left me silently crying inside my tails. It wasn't just me taken advantage of. My own body pulled him towards me. ' _Did my cycle start the moment I woke up? Maybe that was the real reason everyone was staring at me yesterday as well? My scent was gathering men… No, they hadn't seen anyone like me before, that's the reason… I hope.'_ My own mind was scaring me once again.

And he was just silent. Digesting my situation. "Don't be sorry. I wanted to, even if it was a bit sooner than I thought it would happen."

' _Wh-w-what?!'_ That declaration left me dumbfounded. He had wanted me anyways, and.. and… I wanted…. him. as well? ' _NO. I don't need this yet!'_ But why did I let him in so easily if I didn't? My mind was fluctuating, and I could actually feel the desire and love coming from his emotions. ' _This is all so confusing!'_

Eventually I just shook my head to try and rid myself of my embarrassment before remembering my new seal, and quickly, my little ribbon transformed into my kimono with the rest of my clothes following. My tails slowly unraveled to show Kojima already dressed… My flushed face slowly died down. Slowly.

"Thank you." I said with both remorse and gratefulness.

"Don't worry about it. You're in a difficult situation. It's curious that you don't have a human cycle, despite your body. Considering what I've seen, though, it makes sense."

Despite what happened, I couldn't fault the man. He didn't know, and I didn't try to deny him. But I couldn't let it happen again so easily. "I think… I need to return to the forest. It would be safer."

He gave me an odd look, as he finished preparing himself, running his hands through his shoulder length dark-red hair. It was… entrancing… ' _NO! Stop!'_ I quickly shook myself of the feelings.

"I do have to say that you're unlike anything I'd have ever imagined." He said, giving me a devious smirk. One that left me warmer than before, with a flushed face. His body was.. ' _NYAH! STOP IT!'_ Again, I shook myself, and gave him a dirty look. Even as his smirk widened.

I started grumbling about playing dirty, before he went on, "You can have your own room here, a separate area from the rest, so you can sleep easy without troubles. It's obvious this is affecting you deeply."

Looking up with gratitude in my eyes and voice, "Arigatou, " I gave a little bow of my head.

He nodded, but continued, "Now we have to go see Kuma-kun. He would be your best bet for removing anything."

I tilting my head in confusion for a moment before it clicked, and my eyes opened considerably. ' _He's keeping his promise!'_ I nodded eagerly.

"Alright, lets get moving then, Miko-Sama, he should be out and about now."

Standing up, I quickly followed him. My new title making me flush again, but I would get used to it.

Walking through the village today was a little different. The women weren't exactly changed, but the men.. their looks towards me were a bit more lustful than curious, reflected in their emotions. Or, more like I could place their looks by their emotions. It was strange, and I couldn't help but blush at the few of the spikes I got. They had to be undressing me with their eyes. And I couldn't help but feel myself moisten at my own wandering thoughts...

Mentally slapping myself, I picked up the pace a bit to just next to Kojima. His glance obviously checking my condition. But he didn't make any mention. Eventually we came upon a field with a few people running through exercises - kata, kenjutsu, elemental manipulations.

We approached a thickset elderly man watching a few of the others. Obviously he was training the younger apprentices in their correct forms.

"Kuma-dono." Kojima nodded to the man, who glanced at us, quickly taking in my appearance, which then shifted to my collar for a wandering second, before looking back at my partner.

"Kojima-Sama. Who might this little rose be?" the elder man said smoothly.

Honestly, blushing had been something that had been happening too often lately. Not being complimented much but by a single person who raised you, and almost non-existent in the life before, two or three decades of missing praise, would do that to a girl. Compliments felt...nice.

So my natural response to his comment was a furious flushing of my face, and a tail wrapping around my side to cover that flush, hiding the lower half of my face, and my arms wrapping around my thickly furred single tail to pull it closer and hopefully hide more.

"This is Uzukitsu Naia, a wandering Miko."

Quickly getting myself under control, I moved my tail away, folded my hands in front of me, and bowed my head, taking on the Miko persona. "It is a pleasure to meet you Kuma-Dono" But I still couldn't help but wonder why people referred to me more as flowers than a fox? Was the reference too obvious, or did it just suit them better? Not that I truly minded, I like the life I bring around me, and flowers are included. And I definitely smell of them, hehe.

"She has something attached to her that we would like removed. Would you be willing to attempt?" Kojima asked politely.

He took Kojima in for a moment before sighing. "Why not, it's been awhile since I've brushed up my skill. Please take a seat Miko-Sama, while I take a look. The piece is around your neck, correct?" At my nod, he gestured me down in front of him.

I followed his instructions, and raised my chin. Nimbly, the man reached around and took the piece in, as he touched it. It was a few moments before he said anything, "Miko-Sama, whoever crafted this did so with immeasurable skill. There isn't a single line or crack in the piece. But! That doesn't mean anything."

Almost, not quite, but almost, I had reacted to his downtrodden words before the end. But he says he can do something!

"This may tickle."

A moment later, he was forcing chakra around my neck, and I felt a bit of a stinging sensation, rather than a tickle. Enduring the sting was easy though, and slowly but surely I felt little crumbling travel down my skin… right into my kimono….. and I couldn't help but shift at the bits going over my breasts… ' _So that's what he meant by tickling! Perverts! Older men are all perverts! Jiji! Jiraiya! Kakashi! Everyone!...'_ I almost growled, but held it, despite the creeping blush. If he was helping with _this_ , I could at least let him finish…

Eventually the crumbling stopped, and I felt nothing but empty skin in my front, as the piece of metal on the back of my neck fell off. My eyes opened wide at the loss of weight. ' _It's gone… It's gone! Kami, IT'S GONE!'_ I couldn't help but scream in joy inside my own mind at the removal of something that caused so much grief and pain. A tear rolled down my cheek as I smiled.

"Ah, I see the little lady really didn't like it."

I sent the man a grateful smile and a low bow, "Arigatou Gozaimasu! Kuma-Dono!"

He nodded, "Indeed. You should be thankful, that took a lot out of me. My Douton isn't what it used to be, and that was particularly strong. I doubt anyone else would have any such luck or skill."

' _T-That… was just pure D-Doton chakra?'_ My eyes shot wide at this. He had only condensed Doton to remove something so powerful? Just... what kind of person is this?

Bowing my head deeply, I thanked the man again, and he just waved us off, signalling us to leave. But I was happy because of the man. He had truly helped me when nobody else could. Not even myself, and I was practically a Bijuu! It truly made me wonder just how much chakra could do with just the basics. I had to rethink on what I truly knew.

Before walking off, while I couldn't help thinking about the implications of such condensing of basic chakras, I turned and loosened the bow of my sash a little, allowing maneuvering. Reaching into the front of my kimono, I brushed off the dust from my breasts, and skin. ' _Stupid pervert could have just told me to lean over...'_ Eventually I couldn't' feel any more, and fixed the sash.

Turning to Kojima, I had a shimmer in my eyes. Honestly, there were too many thoughts going through my head, but the greatest one was my thankfulness and gratitude to the man next to me. How much he truly helped me. "Arigatou…" It was simple, accompanied with a bow of the head, and held all my feelings towards him… maybe even some new ones. His only response was a kind smile.

Eventually we just went and sat down near the edge of the area, watching everyone train. I would myself, but I didn't want to show my skills around here. Not yet. And not while in heat… So I just leaned against the sweet smelling man next to me. His aroma was… enticing. Eventually the sun started lowering in the sky, even as I was feeling that strange warmth in my body again. The man next to me the cause. So we left.

We hadn't actually said much this entire time, even if we didn't know each other. He respected my privacy, especially since he now knows my current situation, and I didn't have need to ask about his. So we just enjoyed each others presence. I liked his aura, despite its careful nature, it was warm and caring.

Moving on, we walked through the small town again, passing stalls with steaming food. One of which was selling steamy dango. Kojima got us some, which I happily took. The man was really growing on me.

We continued walking through the town, just enjoying the atmosphere, even though my little heated period. It was… nice to walk around without so much hate directed at me. Though the increasing lust I felt sort of left me uneasy. I grabbed his sleeve as we walked. His glance said he understood, but he didn't look away himself.

Quicker than I could react, he leaned in towards my cheek, licking the little sauce off of my face, then gave me a quick kiss, the shocking sensations sending shivers down my being. I let out a slight moan at the sensation, as I warmed a bit more. The wetness returning between my legs.

He pulled away, as my eyes glazed over, leaving me panting a little, and a furious red tint on my cheeks. "K-Kojima-kun. Not here, not now. It's… I can't." Even feeling the affects of my heat period, I knew I couldn't do that again. Not while I'm in heat.

His eyes saddened, but he nodded. He knew what I was going through, and understood that this affected him as well. The man wrapped his arm around my waist though, and I didn't force it off. Rather, I enjoyed the feeling of being pulled to him, leaning my head against his shoulder. Slowly, I started purring as his scent entered my nose.

My breath was slowly quickening, my body warming, my skin heating up. He was filling my mind, intoxicating me with his scent. He was making me tingle. The inside of my belly was burning, telling me that I needed something. I rubbed my thighs together, even as a little moisture was slowly seeping into my underwear. My legs were feeling weak, and I was slowly, but surely wanting more pleasure.

I was nearly gasping my breath out, even as I tried to reign it in, "K-Kojima-kun, I need a place to stay. Alone... I-I can't, not like this, not so soon..." Despite everything he has helped me with, and despite what he has done for me just today, the freedom I got from that accursed metal, I couldn't yet. Not yet...

He looked over at me, only to nod. And we headed towards his house. Quickly, we were weaving through the small town, the narrow streets, and into the main building. He led me through the halls, and away from where we were last time, into a room with nothing but a single futon.

My breathing was short and coming quick, almost as if I had been exercising, my body heat had been increasing, and a sheen could be seen on my skin. A bit of liquid running down my inner thighs, even while I rubbed my legs together to try and sooth myself. He led me into the room, and put me down into the futon. My legs practically giving out under the sweet fragrance of the man next to me, unable to resist. A man I actually liked, why would I want to?

He pulled the cover over my body as I laid down, my head hitting the pillow. A shock, that was what I felt. Lightning running through my skin. He had moved his face down and pressed his gentle lips against my soft lips. He had once again kissed me, sending my skin tingling, and fur standing straight, my body heating faster, my tail straightening. A mewl escaped my lips as he prolonged it, enhancing my sensation. Then it was gone, and a whimper escaping from my mouth in need to accompany the loss.

"Just rest tight… You can stay here until it's over. I'll have someone… Nobuko bring you some dinner tonight."

Giving a shaky nod, I knew I had just about given in to the man. He wasn't someone I wanted to resist. Knowing this was going to affect me for several days, I just couldn't help but feel depressed. Depressed at the loss of pleasure, the length this 'need' will go on for, and at myself for feeling these things.

Literally berating myself in my head, I forced the feelings down, even as my body worked against me. This really wasn't the time for love or pleasure. I had just started working to get myself back into shape. And I was too young… despite what my body says.

Trying to go to sleep with your body on fire is terrible. The heat making me sweat, even with my clothes absorbing the liquid, wasn't pleasant for the rest of my skin. And I was shifting around uncomfortably, waiting for darkness to grab at my mind.

Some time later, Nobuko-san brought some food and drink. I was extremely grateful for the distraction. She was odd though, her emotions were spiking, but I didn't pay that any mind. There wasn't much there, so I finished quickly.

It took very little time to get to sleep at, but my body heat had cooled a little, and even with all my shifting around, I finally gave in to sleep. Finally I was able to ignore the fire running through my veins.


	8. Distress

**Distress** \- Caution Ahead

* * *

Nobuko had been surprised, to say the least, when Kojima-Sama had brought a young woman into the house. One nobody had seen before. She was beautiful, ferally so. Unique, and a strange calming aura. But she was brought by him. The honored son. But that was fine. Despite the impropriety she displayed with her almost bare legs, it seemed she had a reason for it, and it wasn't unheard of for women in specific profession, such as kunoichi, to bare them.

However, for a Miko to do so, she was obviously different. Wasn't she a Miko? What else could she be? She bore no weapons, and her dress would pull too much attraction to her presence to be a Kunoichi.

Then there were her skills. Her body motion was slightly clumsy, but her grace with her writing is outstanding. She practically had all the men's hearts with her intense form crafting her seal as she called it. Her smile as she drew the markings was eye-catching. It was as if she really was a fox. She could be a spy! How could he bring someone nobody had heard of here?

Then after we were ushered out, she had stayed to make sure Kojima-sama's needs were taken care of. As primary caretaker of the estate, it was her job to make sure everything was taken care of. That's when it occurred. The little slut had seduced him. The man that she knew she couldn't have with her standing, and whose heart she couldn't capture. Nobuko was trying though, it wasn't an impossible task, and she was making some progress. They had walked out together on several occasions, and things were looking up. But the slut had done it in a single day. It went on, and all the while, she was listening. It was disgusting.

The next morning, she watched them leave together. Swiftly following them down the road, she kept her sight distant. They never noticed her, so entranced were they to each other. Disturbed, as she was, she still watched. Even as they leaned on each other. As they walked, her holding his sleeve, him holding her waist, and even when he kissed her cheek after a quick lick. ' _She needs to die.'_

So when asked to serve her food, she put enough sleeping medicine in to put the little Miko slut into a deep trance for days. It could even kill her. But that was only if she had a normal body. Who knows what she is. And Senju could fight something like that off in hours. And it might not even affect her, with such a different body. Her tail and ears were real after all! She could even be a demon!

It was lucky that she was on the far side of the house, where the only people that come are the servants. So a few minutes after serving the food, Nobuko had asked two of her closest shinobi friends to come and help her with 'removing trash'. They were obviously against it at first, but Nobuko offered the men several things, including whatever they wanted with the girl.

So as insurance, she gave the two shinobi plenty of rope and cloth. The little slut needed to be kept quiet until she was out of the village. Then should would die. Of course the men could do what they wanted until they killed her, but so long as she was out of the way, Nobuko thought. And she didn't even have to be there.

She led the two men to the room and left, even as they entered. Nobody would ever know.

* * *

Don't Read Ahead if you're Light of Heart - Attempted Rape and Death

* * *

My ears twitched and turned at a light sound. Maybe the door, or footsteps, I couldn't tell. My body felt so light, and cloudy, even as I woke to the little noises, it's warmth muddling my mind. I opened my eyes slightly only to hear a voice.

"She's awake!" It was quiet, yet panicky.

My eyes shot open, even as I rolled out from under the blanket as they tried to grasp it. My body was quickly shaking off whatever sleep problem I had. Putting myself into a corner, I prepared my fighting stance. My sleeves rolling down my arm. My clones had worked hard to get me back in shape, and she needed it.

One of the two shinobi rushed forwards with a punch to my gut, one I sidestepped, twisting to the side, twirling in my motions, landing an elbow into his side as he passed me. My hard kimono adding to the damage. But it was clumsy, I had overreached, and the damage just wasn't there. My clones had obviously worked, but I didn't get much results. Their memories of the motions helped me regulate the distances a little, and the muscle memory they were working on did little. My actual body received a small amount of their fixes to my katas.

The other man was rushing even as the first turned around. He aimed a kicked at my head, even as I flowed downwards onto my hands, the vortex style in motion, my leg flowing in a ovular motion, headed towards his face, passing right behind his leg even as it went over me. The timing perfect, however I was off still, and overreached. I hit his ear and shoulder too far up my leg, rather than his head perfectly.

They weren't great like several people I knew, but they were stronger than me. My chuunin level abilities were now subpar at best with my gained height and weight. My sense of balance off. Even as I flew through the motion, I wobbled landing on my toes. The first man had kicked his leg out to take mine down, while the second aimed higher into my back.

Off balance as I was, I tried to dodge and block, jumping between their limbs, catching one in a sleeve to throw him off, however it backfired. I slipped, getting tagged with the lower leg into my tails, and caught the upper legs movement wrong, even as it came down. My arm was ripped away from me, and I was twisted, tossed face first into the ground. "Agh!" My yelp giving away my pain.

The slight moment I was down, the first, bigger opponent dropped down onto my back, sitting on me, grasping my slim arms with his big hands, pulling them behind my back. His greater strength forcing my supple arms into a useless position. I looked up through scared eyes. Terrifying. This was obviously an attempt at something, and I had no idea what they wanted. They could cut my tails off over and over, use me for healing injuries, or anything they could come up with.

So, I opened my mouth to scream, and loudly, only to have a cloth stuffed into my mouth, "MMMPH!" My scream came out as a muffled whine. My slitted eyes widened, tears welling into them, as my face paled. They continued to tie a second cloth over the first, securing the cloth situated inside my mouth, tying the knot behind my head. The second man brought something over, and I could tell I wouldn't like it.

And of course, it was rope. I felt them slowly rolling the thin bindings around my wrists, criss-crossing them for efficient bindings. Whimpers escaped as I realized what he was doing, I forced my tails towards him, whipping him, pushing him, trying to do whatever I could, even as I wiggled under him. His weight was double mine at least though, and he easily hold me down in my compromised position. It was uniquely exciting, yet terrifying. Scary... It was Scary!

"Hey, get her tails, stupid things hurt." I heard the man on me say, even as the other started moving towards my legs, stopping and grabbed a tail.

My fear tripled. ' _W-What?! Tieing my TAILS?!'_ I couldn't believe my ears. Not once had I ever thought that they could be, they were sensitive, and moving them while tied would be painful.

I whimpered through my gag, crying as I felt the second man start pulling a tail and wrapping it in rope, just to move onto the next one. All while the first one finished with my arms, and started around my upper arms, flowing over and under my breasts, to restrict my range of motion, making sure I wouldn't have the chance to escape on them.

The second man finished my tails into a single bundle, only to move on to my knees and ankles, catching my kicking legs, and wrapping them tight. ' _My body is being trussed up for travel!'_ My thoughts were panicking, even as I screamed through the gag, hoping to catch someone's attentions, but the cloth was doing the capable job of keeping me quiet.

"Hehe, she's good to go now. Won't be moving around or causing commotion while we work." The first guy said quietly. While the other just nodded. He hoisted me up, tossing me over his shoulder, even as I was trying to shake myself free.

It was no use though, the rope was strong, they were both stronger than me right now, and I had no escape. My tears just slid down my face. My whimpers muffled by the gag. My tails in slight pain as they tried to naturally spread apart. My fur had fallen over my head blocking most of my view as he walked.

They exited the house, even as I tried to kick him in the face again with both my bound legs. _-SMACK!-_ "NGH!"

My eyes opened wide at what just happened. My surprise and fear increased. My whimpers turning into whines. He had just slapped my bare butt! My breathing picked up even faster. But if I don't resist, they would get what they want! My dumbfounded emotions quickly disappeared into a bit of resolve.

So I kept squirming, wriggling, and trying to kick him again. This continued until we were out of the house. Nobody had been up, and they were too far away coming from the area we walked through. My sounds were too muffled. My captors knew they could just walk out!

 _-SMACK- 'Again!'_ He had spanked me again… my body just gave up there. Nobody was coming, and I couldn't escape. I couldn't even touch the rope with my nimble fingers. These were real shinobi, and they were trained for such missions. They knew what they were doing.

In the end, the only thing I could do was cry. So I cried. And sobbed. They continued at a faster pace now that we were outside, and they kept speeding up until we were outside the village. We were headed towards the mountain. My tears just spilling over as they continued their journey through and started jumping through the trees.

"Hehehe, it's a beautiful catch eh? Can't believe we have to kill her. At least we can have fun first." The man carrying me said, even as his hand went up and palmed my butt, reaching between my legs to rub me with his fingers.

My eyes opened wide in horror as fresh tears escaped. My struggling renewed as I tried to tear myself from my bonds. That was stopped, however, with two HARD smacks to my rear. The man grumbled about my being trouble. And I _really_ didn't like the feeling of his hand… at least he had stopped touching me for now.

We reached the far side of the mountain in short order. My struggling form not slowing them in the least. He set me down on the soft grass in a small clearing. The rock face was a short distance away, though not really close either.

My captor gave a dark chuckle that sent shivers down my spine, and not in a good way. Despite being in heat, this was too terrifying to even feel it. What they could do to me was worse than death, and I couldn't even die!

"Hehe, hold her legs while I cut the ropes."

Quickly, they pushed me flat on my back, my hands being crushed under me, the smaller male holding my struggling legs, as my captor did as he said. My breathing was coming in frightened gasps through my nose as they spread my legs.

Men were stronger, more powerful naturally than women, and this only just registered in my mind. Despite what I had trained up for, I hadn't gained strength in two years! And even then, these were well built shinobi. Despite my new body, I wasn't sure I could ever actually naturally grow stronger than a hardened male. Their arms were sometimes several times thicker, and this man's arms are thicker than even my thigh!

Even using all my strength I couldn't close my soft legs against his strong muscled arms. Terrifying. Horrifying. I was scared. More scared than I'd ever been. In my last life, this would never have been a problem. There wasn't any fear of the possibility. Here I had gotten used to my form, loved it even. It was healthy, powerful, and beautiful. Even the girlish traits I had taken to, liking even them. It made me feel better about myself, especially compared to my sickly form from before. But this. THIS had never crossed my mind as a real possibility, despite knowing it could happen.

He pulled himself ready, and lifted my skirt. He was already hard, and I was naturally wet in heat. We could go anytime. My bound arms and spread legs around his body preventing even the simplest struggle, and my tied tails were off to the side tied in a big roll. I couldn't even merge them with the rope in the way.

"This is going to be good. Never had a girl quite like her. Shame we won't get another chance."

The other guy just nodded. He was quiet, but the look in his eyes suggested that he agreed completely. And it just scared me more as my captor pulled my panties to the side. Even as I slowly started shaking my head back and forth in frightened disbelief.

' _No.'_ Slowly he moved himself into a position between my legs to allow for easy movement, spreading them onto either side of his body. ' _NO.'_ My breathing speed coming in gasps despite my gag. And he moved closer to my body, pulling me closer, my back sliding towards him. ' _NO!'_ He approached my slender body, closing in on my slit with his hard muscle. ' _NOOO!'_ And I snapped.

My inbuilt dam broke. Even as I felt his soft skin barely graze mine, my body and mind just broke loose. I didn't care about consequences of being in the past. I didn't care about possibilities. There was no future, past, or anything beyond this moment. And I wasn't going to let it happen. This man wasn't going to take me.

And I let loose. For the first time in a decade, ever since I was four, I let loose the full power of my chakra, even as my tails slid loose of their bindings, as there were no joints holding the ropes on, my chakra forcing rope up and off my tails, even as a new one grew in. My body was exploding with energy in a single instant. And everything around me was pushed away.

The force erupted all at once in that singular moment. The ground under me condensing, pushing lower. The grass around me being blown away to be replaced by missing dirt and ground. The trees crashing around, uprooting and floating away. The men were blown back as an inconceivable force pushing against them, even as they crashed through trees. Their bloody forms unable to withstand the pressure applied to their bodies. Everything around me was forced back, and I was left in a crater. A crater several hundred meters wide. Several times larger than what Naruto's four tailed form created.

Around me was destruction. There was little within a hundred meters of me on any side. But I was saved. My sense of calm slowly returning as I realized I was safe. My gasping breaths slowing. And I just sat there for a moment, breathing through my nose. My mind in turmoil as I let the situation furrow into my mind. My relief was astounding, and I was safe. ' _safe...'_ My heart was sated with relief of

I looked around to see what happened to the men only to see nothing. Slowly, I adjusted myself to a better position, but it was hard with the bindings. My panties were still moved aside, so I wriggled my thighs a bit to settle them better. I brought my legs up and brought my legs quickly forward, shifted my body into the air, bringing my body up into a standing position.

Looking around as I started moving forward, the ground around me started growing green. Everything around me was turning the pleasant colours of life. Tiny trees started forming from the ground inside the crater, even as bushes, grass, flowers, and all manner of life grew a centimeter at a time up from the dead ground. But that wasn't what caught her attention.

' _The men! nono, I was supposed to preserve history!'_ Quickly my bound form scurried up from the crater in front of me, and slowly came into the full scent of blood. Hurrying towards where the scent was wafting from, my body attempting to keep upright as I kept stumbling. Eventually I came upon the sight of mangled corpses, limbs torn, bodies flattened, and crushed. They were dead and nothing could heal them.

My knees gave out, my bound hands making it difficult to keep myself from falling over. My eyes watered. Despite what they were going to do to me, I needed them alive. They couldn't die! What will happen to Konoha?! Yet they were gone...

And I had killed them… My eyes opened slowly at that, their violets shining in the night, glistening in fear. ' _I just killed two Senju! No...'_ My fear resurfaced. They wouldn't let me stay now. They wouldn't even believe me! ' _NO! What am I going to do?!'_

Quickly I thought about everything, but there was nothing I could do to fix the situation. I didn't even know why they were after me! They made it sound like they were being paid to kill me too… ' _This is bad… Kojima!'_ My heart ached, pained, as I thought of my new mate. I hadn't thought about it much, but I truly liked him. And now...

I sobbed. But I couldn't stay… I had to get away, there would be people after me now. And I couldn't let myself be imprisoned. _They might even seal me!_ That thought horrified my own mind sending shivers and absolute dread through me.

But I needed out of the ropes to run at full speed. The only thing I could use… tools. ' _A Senfa!'_ Summoning one into my hand, I pushed chakra into it, keeping it angled away from my body. If I had tried this earlier, no doubt would I have lost the weapon without even accomplishing anything, cutting my own fingers or something, dropping the weapon.

But I couldn't reach the ropes with the bladed fan. There was one thing I could do though… So reaching out further, and a specific angle, I sliced through my own skin, muscle, and bone, to cut my own arm off, from a bit above the wrist where the ropes stopped, allowing me to pull the other in front of me. The pain… the pain in my arm started changing to an intense tingling-itchy pain signaled my regeneration. I brought my arms in front of me and waited for my limb to regenerate before pulling my sliced off arm out of the rope, switching the hand holding my senfa, and removing the rest of the loose rope.

I brought my chakra fan up to slice the rope around my arms, then sliced the gag from my cheek, leaving a small slice that quickly healed over, even as as it healed over quickly.

No doubt this wouldn't have been possible with two men on me. It was hard enough, even with my flexibility, to cut myself from bindings like that. I resealed my senfa. All the loose binding fallen on the ground near my detached body member, which I picked up and removed the glove from to slip back up my regrown arm to let reattach to itself, the dropped the appendage.

I was free, and I knew I had to get going. My teary eyes looked back towards the two mangled men in grief before taking off into the night. My vision able to see clearly through all the debris and little bits of dust cloud still hanging around. And I just kept running. And running… Moving on as far as I could as fast as my small body could take me before I would be forced to sleep.

* * *

 **Naia:** You!

 **Author:** W-What?

 **Naia:** _I'll get you! Dattebane!_

 **Author:** I'm s-sooorrryyyy~

For the next while a red flaming blur can be seen chasing after the author around the house who is crying for forgiveness and promising future cuteness...


	9. On The Run

**On The Run**

* * *

In the small village of the Senju Clan, it was a quiet and peaceful night. Especially for one named Senju Kojima. He had found a flower in the forest. A true flower that had never bloomed before. She was a fox of strange origins, and a flower even down to her chakras. Her unique skills were incredible. Her scent delectable. Her sight magnificent. Her temperament cute, yet slightly rough. She had a clumsy grace. And he couldn't get her off his mind.

Her name? Uzukitsu Naia. An Uzumaki from another world. She had captured the man's heart with her naive cuteness, and her soft, yet fury attitude. She was a slightly spicy sweet. And she wasn't as demure as most women in front of men. She actually spoke against a room full of them, actually insulting them directly! Sure some women could and would, but not to a whole room she doesn't know…

He was brought from his thoughts when he felt a force unlike anything he had experienced before. It was thick, powerful, yet calming. Even as it signaled massive destruction from the possible force that should have released from such instant power.

Quickly he got out of his futon and pulled on his battle attire. Something was wrong, and he knew that chakra! Naia was in trouble. She should have been in bed! There was no reason for her to leave without cause. And even then, she would have notified him.

Leaving the house, he ran into his father, the clan head. his father. "Tou-san!" He nodded towards the man, and they took off together, even as a few others joined them in their run.

"..Do you know who could produce such force.?" Marama, the clan head, asked.

"Tou-San… the Miko I brought into the village… she has the blood of a distant relative. But her chakras are extremely potent. yet full of life. The aura around her is incredible. When I had first learned of her, she had a… collapse. In her words, she lost her entire world. Yet, she hadn't released any of her chakra.

But she was given a room far away from others. She had asked to be separated from anyone so long as…. her condition continued. It put her in a weakened state. My belief is that something happened to her. She should have been sleeping… I had even asked Nobuko to add a sleeping serum into a meal to help with her issues."

The clan head was obviously intrigued, yet confused. If she was weakened, how was she so powerful? What issues? His son hadn't elaborated, but Marama knew he wouldn't. The Miko would explain.

Soon, they came upon something they couldn't have imagined. From the direction where they felt the strongest concentration of chakras. They reached a deep drop in the earth towards the side of the mountain. A monstrous crater was formed, even as flora and fauna grew taking in the freshly compacted landscape it was covering. It was… a deathly beauty. So much destruction only to be healed moments later.

"Amazing." Was the single word the clan head released. And Kojima could only nod.

"Indeed. I had spent several days observing her, and it seemed as if she was averse to harming anyone, except while hunting… yet she had just been fed by Nobuko, and had medicine to help her sleep. How could she even be out here?" Kojima asked.

They headed towards the center of the clearing, only to come up with a little bit of scruffed grass heading off into a direction that abruptly ended. It hadn't been long since she was there. Deciding to follow the train, they quickly left the crater, and into a crushed area of trees.

Immediately they smelled the dense aroma of blood even as they came upon the gruesome sight of bodies. The corpses nearly unrecognizable. "They must have been right next to her…" Kojima stated.

"If she did this, she can't just be let free. Not only is she too powerful to just let go as an enemy, she has actually murdered two of our kin." The older man state.

Kojima could hardly believe it, the woman he had fallen for so fast had killed two of his own clan… But something still isn't right, and he couldn't help but think about it. So he took a thorough look around as the others tried to get the bodies out.

It didn't take long to find a severed hand and a few coils of rope and cloth. There was a small trail of blood leading away from the scene, that soon disappeared, only leaving crumpled grass in its wake.

"Kidnapped…." Kojima muttered in sad anger.

"HM?" his father barely heard the mutter.

"She was kidnapped… obviously she was in distress, and I can only imagine what they were going to do considering her current condition. It may have actually happened… in which case I couldn't blame her."

The elder was disturbed by the thought of his clan kidnapping a Miko, yet even more confused, "what is this condition?"

"... She is easily excitable by the male population, and they are pulled towards her naturally, when she is ready to bear children." Kojima stated flatly, "She has visible symptoms of possible impregnation, similar to animals."

The elder shook his head. He had seen stranger, but this was obviously high up in his list.

"But, the only person who even knew that she was there was… Nobuko!" Kojima turned towards his father as he talked. "She had to have set this up. I had specifically moved her alone without anyone knowing, and she was only told so that I wouldn't bother Naia with my presence in her state… We have to find her. If she ran from us because of our actions, she may never come back! I even offered her our protection... Yet this happens!"

"...if she could do this, she would be a powerful ally." The clan head said.

"I don't know about fighting, but she would even then." Kojima agreed.

"Indeed," Marama replied. "Send some men to retrieve her. We still do not know if she was attacked or not, either way, it would be best to have her return." He turned towards his son, "It seems you have found a powerful woman for yourself."

They began issuing orders, figuring things out, and preparing a strong few to go find the girl. All while Kojima was gripping his fists tightly in pain. The situation had gone from having found the girl of his life to losing her in a mere few days. All because he hadn't acted soon enough to spread word through the clan that she was to be protected. His heart clenched in pain.

It wasn't until sometime later they found Nobuko had fled the from area.

* * *

Running wasn't very hard, or even that tiring for my body. I wasn't traveling at too quick of a pace either. I knew they wouldn't follow me very easily. My body wasn't what they would expect after all.

Soon after taking off, I had merged my tails down to two, and shifted to a fox, my clothes disappearing into the form of my new neck ribbon, a close match for the one that flowed to sit on top of my head from my long fur. I looked like an adorable pet fox, or at least a friendly one. Nobody owned me after all! And I looked fashionable now.

It was an average fox size. My prints would be spaced out by my kunoichi speed, so they wouldn't connect directly. But traveling through the forest rather than on branches did slow me down considerably. Traversing over hills, under brush, between rocks, I had to avoid a lot of obstacles. A good reason to take a slightly sedate pace.

My pursuers would be much quicker, but they would be looking for a humans trail. Or even if they were looking for a fox trail, there were many. They had come out of the woodwork as they smelled me, yet I paid them no mind this time. I couldn't let myself get enraptured in a males scent while in heat… It was dangerous! It had already happened once so far too...something I wasn't proud of, ' _not that I disliked it...'_

I couldn't help but blush at my own thoughts. Yet the pain came back. Not only did I lose everything just a few days before, I had just lost my first true crush - something I had only recently realized. The man put butterflies in my stomach, made my heart flutter, and smelled good…

Again, I had to mentally smack myself at my own thoughts. It was hard to keep him out of my mind now. Every time I thought about the situation, he would seep back into my thoughts. The pain of losing even more was saddening, but I was handling it better than could be expected. Honestly, recovering from true loss was a helpful endeavor for other types as well. Building fortitude towards pain was a good thing.. right?

Traveling for a day without actual sustenance after having reintegrating it into my body put a slight strain on myself though. It wasn't as if I wouldn't get used to not having anything again, but would my body be able to increase its strength without it? There were many possibilities that not actually eating could cause. I was still flesh and blood, despite their formation from my chakra, and they changed as I trained. But it wasn't worth taking the chance.

So on the second morning from my escape, I went hunting. Smelling the air, rabbits were aplenty, deer were exquisite in my nose, and squirrels were… I couldn't even place it. They made my mind think of a chew toy… it was weird. But rabbits sounded nice, since I didn't want to chance a larger form yet.

Following the thick scent I quickly laid eyes on my prey, the emotions that came with such a small chase were obviously instinctual, the joy of the hunt, the excitement of the chase, the pride at my kill, and the meal itself seeping into my being. Even with the slight disgust of the raw meal, I couldn't help but enjoy it. Truly I was becoming a fox, and I didn't try to deny it. Humans used to eat raw meat as well. I just had to watch out for filthy meals. There was no way I wanted parasites… A shiver accompanied that thought.

Finishing the meal required a drink, something easily obtainable. There were always small ponds all over forests, creeks leading to and fro, and even springs. So it was easy to follow the scent of water in the area to a small creek. Only problem was that a male fox had apparently followed me…

Looking up from the water, I growled at him. Really, I wasn't in the mood. My heat had actually started dieing down right before my hunt, but my scent was still in the air apparently. Honestly I couldn't help but wonder why it was weakening despite smelling the fox in front of me. Usually it would heat up slightly each time I spotted or scented another fox. It wouldn't affect me in such small amounts though, or at least it hadn't yet, and I was truly enjoying avoiding them. And I needed to drive him off despite his...beautiful...and...sexy….and...' _Dumb hormones!'_ My growl only increased as I came back to my senses.

But this spritely male wasn't getting the message, he slowly came around through the shallow water and attempted to smell my backside. My mouth went straight for his throat as he tried though. And he quickly backed off. My growling only got louder, baring my teeth at the spirited male. Eventually he whined as he padded into the forest away from me.

There wasn't any way that I was going to allow myself to get attacked again by some random fox. Not after I was nearly taken only a couple nights before. Truly, I was getting tired of all the sexual things that was happening to me. First with Gaara's crazed possession of me through that stupid tanuki, then Jiraiya's peeping, Kojima's eyefill then taking me, that old man's dirty wordplay before filling my kimono with dirt… ' _Everyone's a pervert!'_

Yet I still couldn't help my flushing face at my thoughts. I was just glad I wasn't going stir crazy trying to jump the males yet. There was no telling what prolonged exposure in a specific place and scents would do to me… No, it had nearly driven me back into bed with Kojima, I wanted him, and almost had him again. I didn't want to stay in one spot out of fear of myself. My own body was constantly building up telling me to mate, and I had honestly tried to avoid it. But at least it was cooling down, even days early this time.

Shaking my head, I decided to head upstream. There should be some settlement around any natural running source of water. So I padded along myself, taking a leisurely pace after gorging myself on a satisfying meal. Honestly it was strange I had taken to it so quickly, but it was a natural process of nature…of a fox... something I had been attuned to. And it meant I could sustain myself without ryo, not that I didn't want it. There were many uses for money.

But still, how would I even manage to obtain it? Miko… despite what happened, it is a good idea. I would be able to work little bits of good will for scroll and brush. Even food, if I don't hunt as a fox. There is a possibility of other issues arising as well. ' _Miko of Life...'_ I couldn't help but think about it in my head. Still, I needed to work on my fluidity in this body. It would provide me safe earnings while I practiced hopefully.

After a while of thinking and padding up the creek, I had come upon a town. It was bigger than I would have expected, but it was a perfect place to start with.

" _Kyaaaa!_ "

* * *

Wonder where the girlish scream came from, but first maybe it's time for a little author's rest?


	10. A Strange Girl

**A Strange Girl**

* * *

" _Kyaaaaa!_ "

To my side I heard a high pitched squeal, one that naturally flattened my ears. It was painful. I was only just outside the treeline, and already I was spotted. The village wasn't even that close yet. And I had actually wanted to enter in human form! I couldn't help but mentally sigh as I felt as much as heard footsteps quickly running towards me.

Looking up, a young girl, not even in her mid teens was slowly walking towards me. She obviously wanted to get closer. She instantly stopped as soon as I looked towards her though. She was only twelve or thirteen. Only about as old as I was a few days before… And she was pretty too. Long black hair, and black eyes… ' _Why does that sound familiar?'_ and robed in a white kimono. And a small bag hanging from one of her arms of what smelled like… ' _deer?'_ It was delicious smelling. Honestly, my mouth started watering, despite the recent meal.

Even with my slightly smaller form than naturally older foxes, something I attributed towards my human body being younger, I knew I would never become a full grown fox. This would obviously make my form slightly more adorable with my twin tails, head and neck ribbons, and my unique colors.

My slitted eyes peered at the girl with an adoring expression covering her face, and her emotions were just filled with joy and astonishment. Obviously she liked my beauty. Or cuteness? I couldn't tell. Though I had to agree with her… I still enjoyed women, despite my gender in this life, and natural pull I feel towards males.. Even I couldn't help but stare at myself sometimes…

Slowly, the pretty young teen reached into her sack, and pulled out a sliver of meat covered in paper. Her nimble fingers slowly unwrapping it, even as she sat it down in front of her. ' _She… obviously wants… me to eat that….but...'_ I couldn't help myself, the mouthwatering smell was drawing me towards the food. Step by slow step, I approached. My mind craving the bloody smell.

The girl's emotions were picking up as I approached the slivers of meat. Quickly I bite into it, chewing little as the taste washed down my throat. Honestly I couldn't care about the girl, or what she could do to me, but this meat was fantastic! Rabbit seemed to taste better, though, but the smell of the deer just called to me for some reason. And honestly, I couldn't figure out why.

Soon after, I felt hands running down my back. The feel of eating and being pet was...exquisite. Unable to help myself, I started purring into her hand as she rubbed my neck and behind my ears. This elicited a small giggle from the girl, perking my ears up.

Honestly, the meal was finished faster than I wanted, but it was good… ' _wow..'_ I couldn't help but be surprised at the taste… my eyes widened at myself. ' _Just what… I knew I was going off instincts, but to draw me into such single minded attention… just what.'_

I was so deep in thought about my own actions that I didn't even stop my purring towards the hand, nor feel hands around me until I was up in the air.

"YIP?!" Was my startled yelp.

"Awww, it's okay Kitsune-Chan, I won't hurt you." Her emotion reflected her words.

I let myself calm in her arms, even as she continued petting me, taking me wherever she was going… Honestly, I had planned to go in as a miko. But if she's just going to carry me in like this… Mentally I sighed, ' _Honestly, just what am I going to do.'_

"So, kitsune-chan, my name is Masako. I wonder where you came from? Never have I seen a fox with such beautiful colors. Or even with two tails… just what kind of fox are you?"

I looked up into her coal black eyes and cocked my head.

"Do you understand my words Kitsune-Chan?"

I blinked on instinct in answer, but otherwise I didn't move, even as I purred in her arms.

"You feel all warm and cuddly. Even your aura feels calming… You understand me, don't you?"

My eyes widened a bit, automatically giving her an answer. Instantaneously her eyes shone red with three black tomoe in her eyes. Soon after, her eyes resembled mine in width.

"Y-You… just w-what are you…?"

I was stiff. Scared. Her eyes were shining right into mine. ' _An Uchiha!'_ I didn't dare run. Not like this. Not here. There was no telling what she might do. And I wasn't sure I could escape...

"Your chakra is massive, and it's just flowing everywhere…" She took a quick look around in the closer area, only to notice the grass was greener, lusher, more lively, and taller, everywhere my chakra was. She sucked in air through her words, "Amazing."

She looked down at me again, "let's take you home."

' _...crap'_ was my only actual thought, as I sagged into her arms. It was in that moment I felt some Senju approaching, shocking me, and scaring me. ' _How could they track me?! Scent? Did Kojima tell them of my form? That has to be it!'_

"Did you not want to come to my home…? You're shivering." The girl carrying me started getting a little colder, and scared. Obviously she wanted me to go home with her, but the coldness, I wasn't sure if she would let me escape.

Then they were here. Three senju appeared in their battle attire, surrounding the girl holding me, my twin-tails wrapping around her arm in fear, despite my not wanting to go with her either.

"Senju… What business do you have with me?"

One of the three men approached her front. "We want the fox you're holding. Her colouring indicates an obvious relation to a woman we're tracking."

' _He didn't tell them! They were tracking my fur, or scent!'_ I was grateful to Kojima, but was still unsure of the situation. They were definitely after me for the deaths! My heart shuddered in fear.

"...Why would I hand over such a cutie? The little one is mine now. And I never saw a woman with her." She said petting me.

Honestly, I couldn't tell whether to be grateful or scared… My emotions were all over!

"I see. We will have to take the animal by force then!"

Immediately one of the men were behind the girl, aiming for her neck to knock her out, only to miss as she ducked. Her eyes flashed red, and she quickly swung her leg out, landing it into the man's side, knocking him several meters away.

"An Uchiha! Kill her!"

Immediately, I was on the ground, Makako had set me on the grass gently, despite her speed. It was impressive. About as fast as I was with my denser kimono on. But she had the sharingan… She could see their movements, their attacks. Every blow headed towards her was avoided, every blade flowed short, every attack missed. She was strong, despite her youth.

There was absolutely no way I could escape someone with similar speeds, and a sharingan. And I definitely didn't want to be put in a genjutsu! The Senju too, there was no way I could avoid one like I am, let alone three!

Slowly I backed up, ready to run, even as the battle continued. My front was lowered, my tails twitched back and forth in circles, even as I backed away slowly. The men were slowly losing.

"Why are you so powerful?! Women aren't supposed to be trained to fight!"

The kimono clad teen gave a small giggle, but nothing more. She just swerved around a man, breaking his wrist with a swift kick, knocking the blade from his hand, only to grab the sword from him, and began twirling it around herself, slicing into each of them.

And I took off, only to hear a loud 'NO' from the battle. The girl obviously saw me run.

Quickly, once I was out of sight, I shifted forms, created two clones to head around the side of the battle, merged my tail into a single one, and shrunk again. Hopefully my smaller size would make it easier to hide from them. The Senju would find a larger fox easier, and could probably take me down, and the girl… I just hoped I could hide fast enough with my small figure. Her sharingan was powerful, and I knew she could see my lingering aura.

My small form, comparable to a squirrel in length and size, just with an actual fox-like shape, and taller, ran. And I kept running. The progress was fast with my strong body, despite the small size. And I had crossed rocks, creeks, climbed trees and hopped through them, using my long claws as a hold. But when I jumped from a branch in an attempt to land on another, only to be caught in mid-air, I knew my run was over, and gave a small whine of despair through my tiny form.

"My my kitsune-chan, you're quite fast…. and small? You shrunk and lost a tail!" Her eyes were wide again, and she looked breathless.

" _eeeEEK so CUTE!"_ She squealed into the air. Not loud this time, thankfully, but the girling squeal was unsettling… as if I was a stuffed animal toy or something, she hugged me tight.

"Dont worry, I'll protect you from the big mean Senju! Though, I could see why they would be after you. You're so special!"

Mentally I sighed. I knew I couldn't get away, and it may give me a brief reprieve that I could use to cover my tracks. I would just have to find a way to escape the Uchiha now…

So I fell limp in resignation, another tiny whine going through my muzzle. I would think of something eventually. So long as I didn't give her a reason to put me in a genjutsu, or show my real form, I should be fine… but that didn't mean I liked it.

She loosened her grip on me, allowing me more motion when she felt me relax. Something I was slightly grateful for, considering the strain it put on my body. Something was odd with it though, and I just couldn't tell what.

"So, your master either left you behind, abandoning you. Or you ran from her to lead them off of her trail." She said looking down at me, as she jumped from branch to branch through the trees.

I didn't respond to her. There was nothing I could do to answer her. No response to her question would satisfy her in a way that would get me released. And I didn't know how to wriggle myself out of my situation.

"Soooo, how about you live with me? If you were a summon, you would have disappeared already. Obviously you would chase down your master now, but from what I could tell, she's long gone. I can't even see any traces of another person's chakra on from your ribbons. One has your own, while the other is made of another's. Was that your master's?"

I didn't answer.

"I see… no answering, huh? Don't know, or won't betray. Most likely the latter. But other than that piece of cloth, there are no traces of others chakra more than in tiny amounts, so it's obviously been days. And if your master was running, and you left them, it was either a serious situation and planned for a location."

My ears perked up. ' _An escape!'_

"Or it was dire enough that it just needed to happen, and had nowhere to go, so you were a diversion.. I'm going to bet on that one. Despite your not answering, I can feel it through your body. You tensed up at the second guess."

I just slumped into her arms. She could guess all she wants, it won't be right. But she obviously wants to keep me around. And unless I just destroy everything in a crater, I doubted I could escape an Uchiha that took down three skilled senju...

"Besides! You're too cute to leave to someone else!"

There were just too many reasons not to visibly make an attempt to run from her. Too much I didn't want to spread while avoiding my pursuers. The possibilities for each action had a likely consequence I wanted to avoid. And I _definitely_ wanted to avoid a powerful Uchiha genjutsu. So hiding who and what I am would be the best bet. There was one true escape I could always use, but I had something else I wanted to do before attempting that. And of course I could always, probably, leave another crater if things get terrible…

Inwardly, I sighed. ' _Can't even laugh at my own joke. At least I'm not a real prisoner, though this is going to be a long day… Hopefully I can just leave when she goes to bed.'_

* * *

Sorry for the long wait.  
I've been trying out different ideas and whatnot in other stories.  
I have, like, four other hanyou stories of child/insert naru in docs now...  
Also, college just eats up a lot of time...  
For now, I've a few chapters in this, but I don't know how many I'll release.  
They've been sitting in a pile for a while now, but I'm probably going to alter them.  
Writers block is killing me here, but it's been long enough I can probably fix it.  
Honestly, this is only the second part of my story, and there's supposed to be four or five.  
That's 400k-500k... if I can just dive into it properly again.

(Also, I've never read my own story...  
I'll do it sometime. Should help!)

ReincFicFTW: Duly Noted!  
Everyone else: Thank you for waiting.  
Inspiration shall prevail!

For now, I've started another story I'm liking so far.  
It's going to have my attention mostly for now.

Have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
